FateZero: Hyakki Yakou Route
by 00-lin
Summary: Kejoro is chosen as one of the participants for the Fourth Heaven's Feel. Will she survive the bloodshed that is the Fourth Grail War?
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's note**: the following events will take place after the defeat of Nue/Abe no Seimei and 6 months before the start of the 4th Holy Grail war.

I think this is the perfect setting for a crossover, and please consider the setting of Nurarihyon no Mago as an alternate timeline and Fate/Zero as an Alternate Universe since the timelines and universes of NuraMago and Zero do not coincide with each other. :D

Although Fate/Zero is in an alternate timeline and universe, I want to portray the characters to be as close to their personalities as possible.

This is the first time that I'll be making a fanfic, and a crossover at that, so please enjoy the chapter and review. Constructive criticisms only.

Also, since the setting is Fate/Zero, don't expect happy endings for this one.

Before I forget, Kejoro/Kino will be one of the main characters here (since I'm a fan of her). Other characters will have shining moments, especially Emiya Kiritsugu. Her servant? That's for you to find out. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, I would have ordered ufotable to animate the 3rd season of Nurarihyon no Mago, or make Kejoro the star of the show. Credit goes to **Gen Urobuchi and Type - Moon** for **Fate/Zero** and **Hiroshi Shiibashi** for **Nurarihyon no Mago**.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

The scene that unraveled before her eyes was too much for her. Even those who will see that scene will be appalled at the horrific things that they will see. Even more so at the fact that the war that they fought is a civil war.

_I want to save them..._

It was a desolate mountain, filled with the soldiers who are slain in a civil war that should never had took place, all because of that one person who wants to take away her position as king of Britain.

_I want to save those soldiers who died for me..._

She lamented at the desolated site that she has seen. She lamented at all the bodies that she saw, all because of the land that she fought hard for, and the kingship that she fought hard for.

_**I want to save my country...**_

For that state of desolation before her eyes, the blue - clad armored warrior fell asleep as she wished for a chance to get the Holy Grail for her country to be saved.

* * *

She did it... She really did it...

Eighty thousand armed soldiers, marching against her by the orders of the emperor. She really subjugated those armed soldiers by her single spell.

But that event would only earn more the ire of the emperor. Her reputation as one of the facets of a famous goddess was tarnished by this single event.

She only wanted to be a good wife to the one that she loved, but this event will shatter away the wish that she wanted.

And so, she cried alone on the fields of Nasu, on a bright full moon, without anyone comforting her, without anyone in sight.

After her death, she became a Sesshouseki, the Killing stone, which propagated a terrible and poisonous curse that even animals and humans die from that accursed stone.

If not for the efforts of an old priest who broke the stone and scattered it in three locations, maybe until now humans and animals alike will suffer the terrible curse and anguish that she placed upon that stone, all because of an onmyouji who revealed her identity and identified her as the reason for the emperor's illness.

_I only wanted to be a good wife..._

* * *

A beautiful courtesan with her hair covering one eye opened the windows of their clan house to greet another beautiful day. The sun shining brightly is a perfect day to do the laundry.

Also, it's also a time to do the usual chores with the Wakagashira's mother, who is a friend to all the youkai coming in and out of their household.

Little does she know that she will be elected as one of the participants of a bloody war that takes place every sixty years.

And little do they know that this will be the start of turmoil that they will only experience 6 months after this peaceful day.

* * *

Footnotes:

Whew. My first fanfic is done!

Please rate and review. :D


	2. Selection

**A/N**: Good day to all of you! Hope you enjoy this as much as the last chapter that I gave you. Anyway, for Type – Moon fans I based the appearance of Caster from Takeshi Takeuchi's final outline. I feel that Takashi's drawings were much more close to the actual definition of her characteristics. As for Kejoro's command seals, those will be based from the Fate/Extra Protagonist's seals. Also, I want to apologize early if my characters don't act as they are originally characterized from their respective stories in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. If I do, I would have made Fate/Extra CCC redo the entire game with Takashi Takeuchi's illustrations and it will not be released on March 28 as they promised. All credits go to **Gen Urobuchi and Type – Moon** for **Fate/Zero** and **Hiroshi** **Shiibashi** for **Nurarihyon no Mago**.

* * *

Chapter 2: Selection

It's been a while after they defeated Abe no Seimei, the most powerful being they ever encountered. They would not have defeated that abomination if not for the help of one of the most powerful of the Kyoto Youkai, Hagoromo Gitsune, who once again took the form of Yamabuki Otome for reasons unknown other than her making a choice on who will she take care of the most.

Another day for the Nura Clan House, and it was a peaceful day, complete with birds chirping in contentment, a clear blue sky, and clouds that looks like a feathered blanket, indicating that the winds may slightly blow to aid faster in drying the clothes that were about to be hanged in a makeshift clothesline.

"It's time to hang the laundry!" the beautiful courtesan chimed as she prepares to hang the clothes and dry them in the summer sun that unleashed its first waves of heat on the Nura clan house. She energetically prepared the laundry as if it was her last day.

"Can I help you with that, Kino?" A man with no neck called upon her human name and he offered his hand to help her with the enormous amount of laundry that she will be hanging

The woman who was called Kino said "Thank you very much, Kubinashi, but this is a woman's job." She puffed out her chest proudly, showing even more of her curves.

The man named Kubinashi quoted with a hint of insult and a smirk on his face "If you say so, my little courtesan."

Kino felt insulted at that statement and with a raised eyebrow she fumed, "I'm already a woman, you know! Want me to put you in between my chest?"

But before she could make any further threats, Kubinashi ran away comically as fast as he can. Kino sighed and decided to dismiss that scene as if it never happened. Wakana, Rikuo's mother, softly laughed at the two when she saw that scene outside their house.

After she finished hanging the laundry, she decided to help Rikuo's mother to prepare lunch for the family, and by that word, it means a whole lot of different species of Youkai who currently reside at the house.

But before she could pick up the laundry basket, she felt a sudden sharp pain at the back of her left hand. It burned the back of her hand, like a branding iron which is used for branding cows. The pain lasted for seconds when Rikuo came out. Rikuo was shocked to see one of his subordinates clutching in pain and decided to get a first aid – kit and run towards her as quickly as possible to help her.

"Kejoro – san, is there something wrong?" Rikuo said with a hint of concern as he prepared the iodine solution and a bandage.

Kejoro weakly got up from the place that she crouched from and said "I think…something branded me, but I don't…know what it is." She looked at her left hand, and she saw that strange blood – red markings were on the back of her left hand.

"I think I knew the answer to that." A man with a gourd – shaped head had appeared and approached the two with a calm demeanor.

"Soudaisho!?" Kejoro was dumbstruck as she saw Nurarihyon, the Soudaisho, use the signature technique of the Three Heirs of the Nura Clan, the Kyouka Suigetsu, to appear. She had seen her former commander Nura Rihan use Kyouka Suigetsu at least a number of times, but the technique never failed to astound her again and again.

He calmly analyzed the markings that was on her left hand and came up with a simple conclusion: "You are chosen to fight in the Holy Grail War."

She looked dumbstruck for 3 seconds, followed by shock, and last, a scream of disbelief that annoyed the neighboring houses. The old man watched in amusement and laughed heartily as he observed his deceased son's subordinate, now his grandson's subordinate, cry comically at the unfortunate event that she was in.

_No matter what kind of war this is, it's still a war!_, she wailed at that thought.

* * *

After an hour of comical wailing inside the house, and one week brooding at the corner of her room in a shocked condition, she decided to resign to the dismal fate and accept the circumstances that she is currently in. Nurarihyon took the "seat of wisdom" and made Kejoro listen to one of his "old man lectures" about the nature of the Grail War and the types of servants summoned, together with Rikuo, Kubinashi, Aotabo, Tsurara, Kappa and Kurotabo. He also recalled the experience that he had when he was still in his youth as the Supreme Commander of the Hyakki Yakou.

"I remembered the days when Fuyuki, another district not so near from Tokyo started these so – called 'wars' for an 'omnipotent wish – granting device'. They started the wars due to the fact that the grail can only grant one wish. Youkai had no business with these wars since those wars did not affect the youkai's lives at all until this day. This made me curious, as the grail only chooses humans with magical abilities called magi or humans who have a wish. This is the first time I saw this phenomenon." He finished his musings with a flick of a match to light his old pipe.

"Grandpa, so that means Kejoro – san was the first youkai participant in this war?" Rikuo said, while other youkai were already making their way closer to the meeting room to make their eavesdropping better.

"You have pointed it out precisely, Rikuo. Honestly, I don't know what wish she has…" Nurarihyon deducted with a serious look on Kejoro's face. She laughed nervously when the old man said with a straight face, "You're wishing for me to be in my youth so that you can smother me with your kisses, weren't you?"

Although her urge to strangle the old man was rising, she said with a raised eyebrow and a polite statement that hid her fumes perfectly well: "I think that's not what I'm wishing for, Soudaisho."

"Ah, my apologies for that, Kejoro – san." the old man laughed again heartily. It really feels good for the Soudaisho to annoy his grandson's subordinates once in a while.

"Now back to the topic. Soudaisho, what are the markings in my hand?" Kejoro inquired the old man. As much as she wants to strangle him, she wanted to jot down some mental information if she wants to survive the war and get back to strangling the old man.

"Those are command seals, which is used to give absolute orders to your servant, which you will summon tonight. I have the written instructions here on how to summon a servant…" the Soudaisho stopped abruptly when Tsurara butted in, "Soudaisho, where did you get that information?"

"I researched on some of the lands that had youkai, and I found this among the archives of one particular temple in Fuyuki. Strangely, there are no youkai in this city, even though there's a temple." Nurarihyon said, before continuing his lessons.

"As I was saying, you will summon your servant tonight. I have the leaflet of instructions here. Actually, it's the Grail that will summon the servant; all you have to do is to make an 'anchor' to make your servant stay in this world. As for the artifact, I present to you this one." Nurarihyon produced a box and opened it. The box contained one small chipped stone, but as she observed closer she sensed a dreaded aura remaining in that small stone.

"Is that… the remains of a Sesshouseki?"

"My point exactly, Kejoro."

"Where did you get that, Soudaisho?" Kurotabo inquired, courtesy of Aotabo nudging him to ask more information from the Soudaisho.

"I have my sources." He replied with a wink. Moving onto the topic at hand, he continued "Since you are a person who has the Fear type of Manipulation, there are high chances that you can summon either Caster or Berserker. Although Berserker type servants are more practical for quick battle finishes, they are harder to manipulate, and can drain your reserves early in battle, so that leaves…"

"Caster. But, Soudaisho, you said that chances of summoning servants of a specific class are very slim."

"There are two cases in which you can summon a particular servant. One was for the case of Berserker class which had added chant lines for Madness Enhancement."

_I think I won't ask for the so – called chant lines of Madness Enhancement_. She shuddered at that thought alone of chanting the Summoning chant with lines of Madness Enhancement but still took note of the information. "And the other one will be what, Soudaisho?" She said with full curiosity.

"The other case is ones with artifacts that have strong affinity to a particular class that can summon that class like the one that I have here." Nurarihyon finished. "But I'm sure you can get along with each other, considering the class that we will have."

"Okay, if you say so, Soudaisho." she reluctantly replied, and followed the instructions on how to draw a summoning circle in their basement, using mercury as a substance for drawing circles. She decided to use this one instead of blood since she saw too much already in the last war that they fought.

* * *

After painstakingly finishing the circle, she placed the artifact in front of the circle, and chanted these lines in Japanese language on the night of a full moon as the other youkai, including Tsurara, Rikuo, Kubinashi, Aotabo, Nurarihyon and Kurotabo watched a rare spectacle happening before their eyes…

"_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.__  
_

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.__  
_

_Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. __  
_

_Repeat every five times.__  
_

_Simply, shatter once filled.__  
_

The circle flared to life as she continued the chant:

"_I announce.__  
_

_Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.__  
_

_In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

The Circle flared even brighter and something inside the circle was slowly forming as she summons her servant. She continued to chant these lines even though she felt that her Fear is slowly dwindling.

"_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.__  
_

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!_"

Meanwhile, the stones of Sesshouseki from the three separate locations resonated with flaring white – blue light that died immediately as the summoning of Kejoro's servant was completed.

* * *

"Victory is now ours with him as my servant." A man in a red suit proudly proclaimed after the summoning ritual as the blonde – haired man in golden armor appeared from the summoning circle. The man from the church watched the whole ritual with brown eyes devoid of emotion and looked on with disinterest.

* * *

A teenage boy of 19 years stumbled for a moment, and then looked at his servant with glee from his eyes. As the smoke is cleared by the cool winds that blew, his servant stood proudly with wind blowing towards his red coat.

_This is my chance to show them how great I am…_, he thought of all the possibilities of all the feats that his servant will display due to his knowledge that his servant is a king of conquest.

* * *

A person in a nightmarish black armor appeared from the summoning circle and that servant roared inside his helmet. The old man unleashed an evil cackle as he saw the desired puppet and savoured the moment of fleeting victory as he thought of the possibilities that he can do with his former runaway son's servant.

* * *

Inside the church – like structure of the Einzbern castle in Germany, a man in a black long coat and a woman in a white dress slightly adorned in gold lines were astonished at the appearance of a servant they were aiming for, which is the one who was bestowed upon the title of "The King of Knights".

"I am Arthuria Pendragon, and I am summoned under the Saber Class. Tell me, are you my master?" King Arthur, also called Arthuria Pendragon, proclaimed proudly with an air of regality.

The servant that they thought is a "he" was a "she". Misinformation on history can be a very tragic thing indeed, especially if you are about to summon one of the legendary servants capable of breaking the war with relative ease. The one who summoned her somehow ditched his earlier plan of "the strongest way to use the strongest servant" and had somehow managed to carelessly dump it in the mental dump of foiled plans and dreams.

"Kiritsugu…" the woman in white looked at him with concern.

The man named Kiritsugu, with former dead obsidian eyes, still looked at her emerald eyes with astonishment for a few more seconds, before turning his expressions into more of a "this is business, nothing personal" serious look on his face, and turning his face away from his servant, he now left the building in a hurried walk.

"Kiritsugu!" the woman in white called out with concern for her husband while Saber tried to catch up and also called out to her Master, but to no avail. The woman in armor concluded in her thoughts that day that her master is a cold and aloof one, capable of formulating a complex calculation of logic.

* * *

The youkai were awestruck at what they have seen from the servant of Kejoro. She has fox ears and a fox tail that looks like it's out of cosplay, wears a blue kimono that's more provocative than Kejoro, and bubbly proclaimed the words in a very modern and polite Japanese language to confirm whether the one who summoned her is a master or not:

"I am Tamamo – no – Mae, and I am summoned under the Caster Class. Please tell me, are you my Goshujin – sama?"

The other youkai who saw this, except Rikuo, who was blindfolded immediately courtesy of Tsurara's instincts, and Kurotabo, Aotabo and Nurarihyon who were either dumbstruck or astonished, have drowned in a pool of nosebleed for the said fan service that Kejoro's servant had graciously provided.

Kejoro could just watch with shock and awe as events like this unfolded before her own two eyes. She thought that she'll meet a real goddess who speaks in antiquated Keigo Japanese language, has a commanding attitude like a goddess and a goddess who dresses like a real Yamato Nadeshiko. She can't believe that her servant was more provocatively dressed than her. Then she just did a facepalm and sighed as she saw her servant fail her expectations of meeting with one of the facets of the Shinto goddess.

* * *

Footnotes (Taken from Nurarihyon no Mago wiki and Type – Moon Wiki):

_Fear_ (_Osore_) – unique traits and skills for the Youkai. This serves somewhat as a version of Mana meter for the youkai.

_Manipulation_ – A Fear type which enables the user to manipulate another or himself/herself. In Kejoro's case, she manipulates her own hair as a weapon.

_Keigo_ – a polite type of Japanese Language

_Goshujin – sama_ – a polite and antiquated translation of the word "master" and, if one is a guy, may be denoted as proper way of saying "husband"

**Caster's Stat Sheet**: I based some of her stats on my goal on what I will apply to my current playable Caster to reach her maximum ability. Her other abilities were taken from the Type – Moon Wiki:

**Strength**: C

**Defense**: A

**Agility**: B

**Mana**: EX

**Luck**: A

**Territory Creation**: C

**Witchcraft**: EX

**Shapeshift **(This will come in play in the upcoming chapter/s): A

**Noble Phantasm**: _Suiten Nikkou Amaterasu Yanoshisu Ishi_ (_Water Heavens Sunlight Heavens Shine Eight Fields Weight Stone_)

Please rate and review. Constructive criticisms only, since I'm new to this. :D


	3. Foolish, But Remedied Plans

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for the delay that I have caused. Thinking about board examination type questions for the students to answer in the review while laying down plot highlights for this fanfiction, along with an encoding job can be very exhausting indeed. But at least it takes off excess glucose contents on my mind. –insert evillaugh

Edit on chapter two. Added the timeline of acceptance of the situation

_Italics_: thoughts or emphasis

**Bold**: thoughts or emphasis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I do, I would have made Type – Moon the most broke company and they will not be the sensation that they are today. Credits go to **Hiroshi Shiibashi** for **Nurarihyon no Mago** and **Gen Urobuchi and Type – Moon** for **Fate/Zero**

* * *

Chapter 3 Foolish, But Remedied Plans

Kejoro woke up to a day with the first rays of the sun shining on her room. Best to wake up early or she might not be able to make breakfast for the youkai. The fact that they have two additional guests right now in this household can be really unnerving for her. Adding to her distress is that her servant and their other guest are not exactly at good terms with each other.

* * *

_That night after the summoning:_

She looked dumbfounded but she muttered reluctantly, "Yes, I am."

Tamamo cheerfully announced "Then the contract is complete! Please take care of me, my Goshujin – sama!"

Kejoro just placed a palm on her face for the fanservice that she had seen with her servant. She really fell for the trick of the artifact having an ominous feeling. And so she made a mental note to dress her servant more appropriately to avoid the men that would ogle her for her curves. Bonus points for the men that would ogle are the fox ears and the fox tail of her servant, which can be mistaken for her cosplaying for an anime convention.

Wait, fox ears and a fox tail?

She mentally berated herself for not taking into consideration the big feature of her servant. She can't dress her servant the normal way if she has those ears and tail. While she was thinking again on how to dress her servant (and to disguise the fox ears and tail), a pale woman with long black hair and a black school uniform entered their clan house.

All the youkai who saw her there had mixed reactions. Some were still resenting, others fear her. But the night side of Nura Rikuo just dispelled all their doubts about this woman with a casual greeting:

"Hagoromo Gitsune, you're just in time," He smiled at her with a warm smile, the kind that sons will give to their mothers.

"Good evening, Rikuo." She smiled too while she was surveying the entire scene. She noticed a summoning circle with intricate markings, a spirit with fox ears and a tail in the middle of that circle, and Kejoro who was equally surprised at her coming to the clan house.

"Good to see you again, Hagoromo Gitsune," Nurarihyon lit up his pipe again.

"I think you should drop that pipe now, Nurarihyon. It makes you look older than 400 years," she said with an underlying hint of concern in her voice.

"Looks like the memories of Yamabuki Otome had been rubbing more and more into your personality," he just dismissed what she said and laughed.

Hagoromo just huffed at the stubbornness of the old man and it was just then that Tamamo exclaimed in an irritated voice when she saw her fellow nine tailed fox.

"Hagoromo Gitsune!" she made no effort in hiding her clear irritation for her fellow Kitsune.

Hagoromo turned to her and gave her a casual greeting. "Ara, if it isn't the spoiled Little Miss Almighty. I expected you to be more…regal." Hagoromo just dismissed her anger, which only infuriated Tamamo.

"Wait a second. What's your connection with her?" Kejoro looks more dumbfounded as she was the only one who can't relate to the centuries that those three were together.

"She violated the law of life by being reincarnated again and again! Different reincarnations of all things! And she's gaining powers through the indescribable things that she does on humans!" Tamamo fumed.

"Just let your anger simmer to nothingness for a moment. I'm sure she's changed with her present reincarnation of Yamabuki Otome, my former commander's first wife. Besides, she reincarnated with the same body as the last time that we defeated her." Kejoro reasoned out in a rational way, hoping that she would let this go even for a moment.

"Wait, former commander's first _wife_?" Caster pondered about this thought for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "OKAY, but she better explain herself as to why she was here again, or else I might bring down a heavy judgment that will obliterate her existence! Wait, that's not right, too easy for her to get away with. I might reconsider a very long torture consisting of bugs crawling into her veins every now and then for maximum efficiency," she detailed every kind of torture possible for the offender and she gave off dangerous vibes every now and then while she said those things in a creepy happy tone and a hazed but glowing golden eyes.

Now that was WAY too scary for Kejoro, or for ANY OTHER YOUKAI for that matter. She's glad that no one else heard her rants, as the others are busy catching up with Hagoromo Gitsune. The ominous feeling ran through her again, and she takes back the thoughts of the artifact being a farce. Good thing Tamamo's on their side. Speaking of which…

Tamamo stretched her arms for exercise and cheerfully told her, "Although I'm of the Caster class, which is considered one of the weakest classes in the Grail War, it's a good thing you summoned me in this country! If I am summoned in other countries, my abilities, ranks and Noble Phantasm' efficiency will decrease drastically!"

Kejoro looks dumbfounded and asked Tamamo. "What do you mean by that?"

Seeing as her master is new to the war, she provided her with details about the advantages that she has right now.

"If a servant is summoned in the land of their origin, he or she will get a power boost and additional Noble Phantasms. But since I'm summoned as a servant instead of a divine being, I'll only get an additional power boost. But I think that's enough for me to curb – stomp other servants, provided that you can plan very well." She finished it with a proud flinging of her hair.

"What about the abilities and ranks? Is this some kind of role – playing game?" She's really lost when Tamamo mentioned about Ranks and Status.

"You could say that it is, Goshujin – sama," she replied happily.

_This is really going to be a long night for me. If I want to survive this thing, I must plan my future actions._ She thought on it and sighed.

* * *

Now back to preparations for breakfast, while she was busy chopping up the ingredients, she has to formulate a strategy for winning the war. But of course, she has to consult with her servant and the other clan members first before doing anything else. She's pondering on those thoughts when she saw Hagoromo Gitsune and Caster giving off dangerous vibes on the dining table comparable to knives that they will use to stick it up to each other's necks, all the while maintaining grace, politeness and calmness in their voices.

"So, I've heard from my Goshujin – sama that you have changed for better. I think that one's expected, since your present incarnation had a positive effect on your personality. But that doesn't mean that I'll be able to forgive you for the atrocities that you have done on humans." Tamamo managed to let off venomous drippings by the words that she said, all the while maintaining a calm voice.

Hagoromo dismissed all of her threats in a calm voice. "Say what you will, facet of Amaterasu. For now, the only thing that matters to me is to become a mother of all youkai. After what Nue had done to me, I decided to choose Nura Rikuo as my son. I don't know if it was Yamabuki's influence on me, or it's just my maternal instincts that called out to me to look for a better son than him. All I know is that I support Rikuo in every step that he takes as the Third Heir, and I'm glad that he'll not walk down the path that I formerly walked on." She finished her sentence with a hint of sorrow in her voice, which made Tamamo even more confused.

"Hey, what's with the atmosphere here?" The old man was just in time to break off that atmosphere that Kejoro is in right now. She hated to admit it, but the sneakiness of the Soudaisho is useful sometimes.

Changing the topic (and Tamamo's been relieved herself by the change that she made), she said this in a serious voice: "Nurarihyon - san, Goshujin – sama, Gitsune – san, now that we have the introductions last night, I think it's time to make an announcement. This issue concerns of the Holy Grail that we will acquire right now."

Kejoro felt odd at the sudden change in tone of her servant's voice. She decided to listen to her if the topic was so important so that even Caster had to put out her usual cheerful side and get down straight to business.

"As I assessed the structure and the condition of the Grail last night, I have found out that the one that we will acquire is…corrupted." She ended her sentence formally.

Wait, what? What does she mean by that? Is the whole Grail War a farce? What about the wish – granting device that many had coveted and died for just for the sake of obtaining it? Several questions were swirling in her (and everybody in the dining room) right now.

"My guess is that somebody had rigged the Grail System itself to let them win the war. But that process backfired on them, and as a result, this system came out. Usually, servants with the wishes that are most worthy of the Grail are called upon in the Throne of Heroes after they die, thus summoning the copies. But since this system came out, it is possible that we can summon antagonists of the heroes, called Anti – Heroes. It's also possible for one to summon another servant of the same class, due to the fact that the Grail had not found one worthy of claiming it yet, thus building up a massive amount of power."

"So that means…that this Grail War is a joke from the beginning?" Kejoro exasperated.

"You can put it like that, Goshujin – sama, although not entirely from the beginning. I can only deduce that it's the corruption from the last war that is at fault, not the original Grail. The corrupted Grail can still grant a wish, although I'm not sure how the Grail will do it. All I know that if the victor makes a wish, it will lead to disastrous results." Tamamo cleared it up, but still Kejoro's uneasiness made her unsure too of whether she'll participate or not.

"More specifically, the end of the world as we know it." Nurarihyon concluded while lighting another pipe. Tamamo just sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Rikuo wouldn't allow that to happen, since he himself had laid down the regulations regarding protecting human lives at all costs, even if it kills him. But still, the issue of protecting humans on a wide – scale basis requires many youkai to cooperate on this one."

"And that's the reason why there are rules to the Holy Grail War. To minimize involvement of the spirits and humans, Masters are required to not let them know that a war is going to take place. As much as possible, the ones who will be informed of this must be set to a minimum." Tamamo finished.

This is a chance for Kejoro to prove her worthiness to the Third Heir, but now that she found out that the wish granting device was a fraud, she's not sure whether to continue the fight or not. But Caster herself had said that it will involve the fate of human lives, whether she will participate or not. Adding to her dilemma is the current regulation of the Third Heir to protect human lives at all costs.

"Thank you for the information that you gave us right now, Caster. Just give me some time to think about this. For now, let's eat. The food is getting cold with all the discussions that we held today." Kejoro finished her sentence with a hint of tiredness in her voice. Tamamo felt it too, but that was the crucial information that needs to be said since this involves human lives. Good thing youkai also have a sense of code, now that she thought about it, she felt from the Third Heir's power that he is only one – fourth youkai.

* * *

A teenager with his feet soaked in blood was happy at the strange blue – cloaked "demon" that he had summoned; all the while the news flash was blabbering about a serial killer who left mysterious pentagrams in every household that he came in. The "demon" with big eyes and a strange book bowed to him and asked, "I am Caster. I ask of you, are you my master?"

* * *

Tamamo concentrated on her mirror and poured her prana into it. She watched Assassin and the golden armored guy in action through one of the doves that she perceived was there. She felt odd of the reasons why the golden guy had already sensed Assassin, when she knows that the latter has Presence Concealment skill. Although she deduced that the golden guy is Archer, she can't believe that he was an Archer due to the innumerable Noble Phantasms that he shoots out just as easily as firing arrows. What's more confounding for her is the fact that he has numerous Noble Phantasms instead of one or two. Normally servants can have multiple Noble Phantasms; but the maximum amount that she deduced was three at its most and one at its least. For someone who wants to defeat that servant, he or she must have a Noble Phantasm that can provide the ultimate defense, and use it to find an opening. Archers have a weak defense after all. Also, Archers have a tendency to be haughty due to high rank on Independent Action skills and look down on their opponents just because they can get the best bird's eye view of them. She therefore concluded for the moment that the Archer that they will face is the strongest, unless _someone_ summoned a Saber far stronger than that Archer.

This is a decision she won't regret. She can be able to save lives by forming alliances with other Masters, and tell them to destroy the abomination that they call the Grail. _With Caster's help, what could go wrong?_ She pondered on all these thoughts while wandering inside the clan house.

So Kejoro walked up to where Caster was concentrating on. She saw that while Caster was not sleeping at all, she doesn't have any eye bags. Perhaps this is a result of her being summoned as a Servant. Or this is the result of being a facet of a goddess in her former life.

"Hey, I didn't notice you were here the whole time," Caster said, still concentrated on her mirror to check up for current events on Fuyuki City. Well, Kejoro does not need to marvel at all what her Caster can do. After all, she is the best Servant when it comes to casting spells.

"Yeah, I can't really sleep at all due to information overload," She mumbled jokingly. "Speaking of sleeping, why don't you sleep for a moment?"

"I must do this in order for us to plan accordingly on our future actions in regards to the Grail War. As a precaution, I have set a field on the Clan House not noticeable by any other Magi, so that when someone attacks, it will set off an alarm." She explained without losing breath.

"I see. By the way, what are you watching right there?" Kejoro inquired while looking at the mirror that Caster is watching on right now.

"Right now I'm replaying the events of the first fight, if it was even considered a first battle. Here's Assassin…" freezing the frame and pointing out to the white skull mask man "and Archer," freezing the frame again and pointing to the golden armored blonde guy who just released a massive amount of weapons. Caster replayed again the events where Assassin sneaked up to kill the Master when Archer appeared.

"From what I know of modern assassins, they will not sneak up in the open like that." Kejoro deduced and Caster affirmed her suspicions.

"That's what I thought too, that this first battle is a farce. No Assassin is foolish enough to let down his Presence Concealment skill just to kill off one master." Caster paused to sip on her hot green tea before she continued.

"Even more suspicious is Archer. How could he see Assassin just like that? I knew that Archers have a keen bird's eye view, but they don't have the skill of predicting what the enemy will do from that distance. Unless…"

"There's an alliance between two masters." Kejoro finished it for her. "It's possible for the Masters to form alliances in this war, right?"

"Yes, although it will be only for a short period of time. Wait, don't tell me…" Caster prepared herself for the riskiest plan that her Master will say.

"I'll forge an alliance. As to who, I don't really know. But if the master we formed an alliance with will win this war, we can convince him or her to destroy the Grail. In the meantime, we can share information with them, along with ours." Kejoro finished.

"That…" Caster drove her point by slamming her fist above Kejoro's head "is the most foolish plan a Master could formulate." Kejoro attended to her injury that Caster had made. "Be thankful that I didn't infuse prana into that, and be thankful that I am on your side." Caster finished with a huff. But then a plan more risky than Kejoro's popped up into Caster's mind.

"But I think I can put remedy into your foolish plan." Caster announced happily. Kejoro wondered what was going on into that mind of hers and sighed.

She continued, "If we can get information on some of the masters, we can figure out who summoned Saber. Saber classes are known to be the strongest Servants in this war, and if we get a hold of the Master of Saber, we can tell our plans to him, along with information about the condition of the grail. Then in exchange, he or she must destroy the Grail through their Servant!" she finished her sentence gleefully.

_Somehow her mind is more strange than mine_, she concluded.

* * *

Yay, Chapter finished…

Please rate and review. :D


	4. Preparations for the War

**A/N:** It's been a long time (for me, that is) since I last touched this site. Been multitasking again (which develops into a bad habit for me) and this time it's juggling between watching Madoka Magica (which has a season 2 according to Urobuchi.), thinking about board examination type questions and writing this fanfiction. Also with a little fanfic searching on the side related to Emiya Kiritsugu and Homura Akemi. XD

Italics for emphasis or thoughts

CAPITALS for when someone is inserting a word in English or for emphasis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I do, I would have made Homura Akemi (aka Homerun – chan) the servant of Emiya Kiritsugu, and Gilgamesh would have a hard time battling the controller of time. Credits go to **Hiroshi Shiibashi** for **Nurarihyon no Mago** and **Gen Urobuchi and Type – Moon** for **Fate/Zero**

* * *

Chapter 4:

That night after their discussion, Caster sipped her green tea, and looked at Kejoro in her eyes with all seriousness etched on Caster's face. Kejoro did not wilt under her serious stare, an initial sign of determination.

"So, what is your decision on the matter? I myself can say with certainty that I can't guarantee your safety. Are you sure you can do this?" Caster wanted to be sure that Kejoro's look was not a farce on her part. "There is still the option of giving up the command on a servant. The judge of the War will be in charge of such matters, and I'm sure he can guarantee your safety from other Masters."

Kejoro mustered up all her courage, took a deep breath and declared, "I'm absolutely sure. After what you said this morning, it made me feel all the more determined to join this war. After all, the world's fate is in the hands of this War. Soudaisho will not tolerate a premature apocalypse in his backyard. The Third Heir will not approve of that either. So I'll join and end this so-called War no matter what it takes."

Caster can't help but smile at her Master. Although she wished that her master was a young man so that she can fulfill her wish and live happily ever after, after what she saw in Kejoro's eyes, she decided to stick around with her. _Perhaps she's a lot better than anyone thinks she is_, she noted.

"Can I ask you one more question, Goshujin – sama?" Caster politely asked. Now is the time to lay down her plans for her goshujin – sama.

"Sure, fire away. And please drop the Goshujin – sama, it makes me feel uneasy. Just call me Kejoro." She said with a warm smile on her face.

"Since you said that you joined previous wars related to youkai domains, I assume that you are a combatant, correct?" Caster asked, still formulating something on her mind.

"I think so." Kejoro replied, still not getting what Caster is trying to plan. "But I only do it with my hair, and that's just for small fry. I can face stronger opponents, just as long as they are within my domain. For bigger ones, I really need serious help", she replied, recalling the skirmish between her and Kagibari – Onna and the Oni stronger than them, that if not for Kubinashi's intervention she would be dead meat. Caster then smiled wickedly while politely saying this statement that made Kejoro drop her jaw even further.

"Starting next morning, we will have a physical training session!" she cheerfully announced. Kejoro just mentally put a palm on her face at the thought of Caster declaring a physical training session. She can't believe that a Caster of all servants will declare a physical training session. But then she thought that there will be a catch. There has to be one, or else they'll be dead meat before the end of the War.

Caster explained further. "If you are wondering what is, then here it is. The weakness of a Magus is that if you are not a Magus. An orthodox magus type, to be specific." Kejoro wanted to ask the meaning of what she said just now, but she had to keep listening if she doesn't want to be left on air by Caster's continuous ramblings.

"I must admit, I use magic to knock down or even kill my opponents." She sadly recalled, but kept her composure to continue laying down her plan for the war. "I knew from the start that my Magecraft is strong. But a wild IDEA came up to my head. 'What if I combine Magecraft and physical abilities?' Then I started my experiments, of course with myself as the subject, and found out that my weak punch, when infused with mana from my circuits, can obliterate small rocks into tiny pieces. After that experiment, I thought 'perhaps this will be my atonement for all that I have done.' You know the rest of the story, negotiations have failed. But at least I have a surprise weapon" She finished cheerfully.

"Problem is, I'm a youkai. I only operate my hair through Osore, and I don't know if even that is synonymous with what you call 'circuits'." Kejoro deadpanned on the explanations provided by Caster.

"Then I'll make you an instant Magus! As a Caster, it's easy for me to activate your circuits. All I need is a deep breath and some enchantments, and voila! Instant magus" She concluded with a smile on her face. "Or are you severely underestimating my abilities just because I'm a Caster, Goshujin – sama?" She finished with a polite but deadly tone in her voice. Kejoro has no choice but to obey her Servant. After all, you don't want to get on her bad side.

"Then it's settled! Now, Kejoro – san, please close your eyes." Caster requested and Kejoro complied. She muttered something in Archaic Japanese language, and then placed a paper talisman on her forehead. After a few seconds, she flicked Kejoro's forehead.

"Ow! What the heck was tha-" Kejoro stopped mid – sentence as warm heat slowly seeped up to her body. Caster smiled at the development and analyzed Kejoro's circuits while removing the talisman from her forehead.

"You might qualify for a third – generation magus. You have four circuits. It's of the best quality too. If you were the daughter of a Magus, you would have surpassed other Magi with a Thaumaturgical Crest." Caster just observed her while Kejoro was wondering about the heat that is surging in her body right now.

"That heat by the way, is magic surging through your body. Try your best to control that, or other Magi might notice you." Kejoro complied and the once surging warm heat is now gone after a few minutes.

"Impressive, Goshujin - sama. Others will have their reserves drained by the time they knew how to control that. Now you are really ready for your training." She said with a triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

After a gruelling week of strategy preparation and "physical training" as Caster liked to call it, Kejoro and Caster were now leaving the confines of the Nura Clan House on daybreak.

"Just make sure to call for back – up if you ever need us." Rikuo advised to her subordinate.

"Sure will do, Young Master." Kejoro replied. Other youkai also woke up early to see Kejoro and Caster leaving, especially Nurarihyon.

"And don't forget to bring with you sweet candy on your way home." Nurarihyon added with a chuckle. Kejoro just sighed and she has no other choice but to bring him the sweets. After all, he's the one that provided the catalyst, and a powerful one at that.

_The night before_:

"Goshujin – sama! I have good news for you! It's related to the servant and masters!" She announced it with glee. Kejoro was just drained for it, after that intense training, but she had to listen. Really, when will be the day that Caster's energy will wane off like dry leaves?

"I have the pairings right now, although it's only six of them..." she trailed off when Kejoro popped off the big question.

"ONLY SIX? You must be underestimating yourself, Caster! One can't just say that he or she have just gathered information from six individuals without being beaten up to death or something!"

Caster just smiled nervously. "You might have forgotten, Goshujin – sama, but this is my domain. As a matter of fact, almost all of the masters' information that I've acquired came from Japan. Others were either that they look like Japanese or that they may be related to Japanese people." She cheerfully finished. Kejoro was amazed at the information that Caster had provided. And she's even more amazed to find out that Caster can be able to gather information due to the fact that The Land of the Rising Sun is her domain, even though she's only one of the facets of their Sun Goddess. It's really a good thing to have a Japanese Servant by her side.

"Alright, what are the pairings? And better hurry up. We need some serious sleep to regain energy." Kejoro flatly concluded.

"OKAAY! First pair is Waver Velvet, and his Servant Rider." She showed Kejoro through her mirror a picture of a teenager and a really big man by his side. Kejoro nodded before Caster continued.

"Second one is Saber and Irisviel von Einzbern," she raised up a picture of the lady bodyguard with a lady in white flowing hair. Kejoro marvelled at Iri's appearance "though I doubt that Iris is really her master." Caster deduced.

"A proxy master? Who would want to do such a thing?" Kejoro asked. To which Caster just replied in a serious voice.

"Only her real master will do such a thing. He or she knows that they cannot harm the Grail as long as she's not yet broken…" She trailed off from her statement when Kejoro asked her a question.

"So you mean to say that this lady with white flowing hair IS the Grail?" she asked, dumbfounded on what she is trying to comprehend right now.

"Twisted as it was, but yes. Her contents, to be exact. She's a homunculus, a doll designed to hold the Grail, so she's not what you will exactly call 'human'." Caster prepared herself for the worst question that will be fired by her Master.

"Then why can she smile? How can she display vivid emotions like a human?" Kejoro asked her, still confused. Caster can only conclude this, as she herself cannot believe at first that the one smiling at the lady bodyguard/Servant is a homunculus.

"I can only find one explanation for this. The reason why her eyes had such life is because someone taught her the ways of this world." Caster finished. Kejoro just hung her head.

"But if we're lucky, we can prevent her from dying." She tried to reassure her master. Fortunately, her master decided to carry on with the explanations that Caster will give. "Next Master and Servant pairing is…"

"Archer and Tohsaka Tokiomi. I daresay that this brat is a haughty king by the looks of him. Greedy too, considering the Noble Phantasms that he has in his 'storage'." Caster drew the conclusions, although she's not sure what era this young man was. All that she knows is that this man has some sort of divinity emanating from his presence.

"Wait, so you say that this golden armored servant that just shoots spears and swords like arrows is a king?"

"Yup. We must be on our watch for that Archer. Although he may be haughty, he may become serious in the next days to come." She concluded with a tone of caution in her voice before Caster continued her explanations.

"Next is Matou Kariya and Berserker…" She showed Kejoro a picture of a sick man and the Servant clad in black armor and with gauntlets that look like claws. "Kariya – san looks like he's sick due to some kind of disease…"

"Or some kind of twisted experiment" Kejoro finished Caster's statement with disgust, as she can see what kind of Magecraft did this thanks to her magic circuits being activated by Caster. She had better control of it over the week – long around – the – clock training with only lunch and dinner as rest. "Youkai have rules, they never do something like this unless it's necessary, but this reeks of forced competition. What motivated him to do this?"

"Actually, that's one of the questions that a participant in this war must ask, although I would have to revise it this way: Why does he or she want the Grail?" Caster finished.

"If only they knew what was in that abomination called the Grail by now." Kejoro said with a sigh. "Please continue."

"Next one is Uryuu Ryuunosuke and Caster" showing her a picture in her mirror of a teenager and a man that looks like he's out of an asylum. Kejoro can't stand that pairing as they reek of murderous impulse.

"Is that one of the humans we swore to protect?" Kejoro was really disgusted by that pairing. "When did his summoning took place?"

"After someone summoned a Lancer, I guess. Or maybe earlier than that. Either way, he's the weakest Servant in this war, as being summoned last has its disadvantages." Caster deduced before she continued.

"Last one will be Kotomine Kirei and…Assassin?" She was wondering why a priest of all people has a lethal and shadowy Servant by his side. "I might correct myself on this one: _Assassins_."

"Why is that?" Kejoro wondered about the correction that Caster has made.

"His Noble Phantasm is related to multiple personalities that are split into different people. That's why he has the nerve to sacrifice Assassin on the spot. As I thought." Caster chuckled. "Funny thing is, I just snucked up on Fuyuki church using my familiars, which by the way according to the rules of the war, a floundering of regulations regarding the neutrality of the place."

Kejoro facepalmed mentally at Caster's recalling of her so – called "espionage". "So that's like breaking a rule of the convention regarding the neutrality of a country if I'm not mistaken. Good thing you're not found out by an assassin."

"Of course." Caster said proudly. "But it's not the assassin that I'm worried about. I can take them down easily, provided that you ordered me to do so. It's the priest that I'm worried about."

"Oh, and why is the great Caster afraid of…" Kejoro trailed off when she found out a clue to what she said just now. A priest. He is someone capable of defying belief of the gods and preaching about the one true God.

"Aside from what you were thinking just now, he has an impressive resume, but he's…empty." Caster just mumbled the words that she said.

"What do you mean by the word 'empty'? He's a priest, right? He cannot be empty." Kejoro wondered aloud. It's a cue for Caster to continue.

"He's what you call 'the ace in every class', had a contented life until his wife had died. And to push himself away from the emotions, he just worked himself out twenty times harder than a normal human could work. He even became an Executor. He learns very quickly when it comes to magecraft, but at the point of mastery, he throws it away like trash to accommodate the new lesson or experience that he will acquire. And yet he's been chosen for this war. Surely the Grail had a twisted way to invite participants." Caster finished, seemingly tired from that explanation alone.

"I think you had the philosophical definition of emptiness. Nope, scratch that. He's emptiness personified. We really have to be careful of him." Kejoro finished.

"One more thing, before I forget. I don't know if he's a participant or not, but I just saw him with a tattoo that looks like a command seal, might as well follow him. Emiya Kiritsugu. Another man with an impressive resume." She showed her a picture of a man in a black trenchcoat, smoking cheaply made cigarettes. Kejoro nodded before Caster continued her observation.

"He is well known in the Magus world as the 'Magus Killer'. A pragmatist in terms of combat with magi. Aside from his killings of heretic Magi, he also participated in wars as a mercenary, but only when the fighting is fiercest. Well known for…" she trailed off in fear as she observed the man called Emiya Kiritsugu.

"What's wrong? Something tells you that something is off about him?" Kejoro tried to snap Caster off her traumatic thoughts.

"…shooting down an entire plane because the target was in it." She finished her sentence in horror. Caster herself prepared for the worst, but not this worse. He's in every way a monster. What made him continue this kind of life?

Kejoro tried to shake off her fear before that…monster. Although she's a youkai, she had a hard time composing herself at the very description of a man called "The Magus Killer." After a few minutes of composing herself, she motioned for Caster to continue, or at the very least, try to continue her observations without being shaken with fear.

"Fortunately, those activities were stopped for at least 9 years, since the Einzberns…invited him…to their family…" She just pored over the information for five seconds before she showed a surprised face at what the pieces of her evidences will lead into. She can't believe herself that she'll make an unbelievable conclusion for this matter. Now it makes sense to her. The command seals, the reason why Saber had a female proxy master which is the Grail itself, and why something was off in those situations.

"Something nibbling on your mind?" she asked. Caster then smiled politely before answering. Kejoro took it as a sign that she found out something, or worse, planning for an out – of – this world strategy, just like the last time that she planned that they'll march directly to where Saber and her master is.

"Let me show you up – close the Command Seal of Emiya Kiritsugu." Caster chuckled before showing her the zoomed – in look of his Command Seals. "What do you see?"

"I don't know, looks like a cross to me. Wait…" she saw that the Command seals look like a cross over – all in appearance, but it also looks like…a sword… "Don't tell me…"

"We got Saber's Master. Funny how an assassin and a knight would get along, if ever at all." Caster mused with a smile on her face. "Funnier as it may be, he's the husband of Irisviel von Einzbern. Other masters have obscure references of their command seals to hide their Servant's identity at least, but this screams of 'Hey, I'm Saber's Master'. He should at least wear a glove or something to cover it up." Kejoro looked at her hand and started wearing gloves in a panicked fashion.

"We got all six servants and masters covered, and we now know who we should look out for. Only one that's left is of the Lancer Class. With that, let's get a good night's rest, Goshujin – sama!" She finished cheerfully her observations.

"Like I said, please drop the Goshujin – sama. We're partners here, remember?" Kejoro said, clearly with a hint of irritation.

* * *

_Osore - Fear_

At last, I finished this one.

Sorry for having the plot take too long, but I want the others to understand how the war goes, especially for youkai and magi. And especially for the audience who reads this.

EDITED (May 11, 2013): some parts of the story due to wordings. For the reviewers, I deeply apologize for the words that I used here, since this is my first time writing a story. And for the reason why Caster's been knowledgeable about the Masters except for one, please refer to Nasu's interview on the question: "What if the Servants were summoned in their own territory?" since Caster's been summoned to her homeland, Japan, which explains why she knew the Japanese well (and the foreigners living in Japan for quite some time e.g. Glen and Martha) and why she can draw conclusions like this.

Please rate and review. :D


	5. Let the Grail War Begin

**A/N:** Just finished my test questionnaires and I thank all of those people who reviewed my fanfic –bows down in gratitude –. Many thoughts and ideas have been swirling in my mind right now (thanks to playing Yu-Gi-Oh and the suggestions of the reviewers. – evil laugh mode –). By the way I put easter eggs (sort of) in there. For Type – Moon fans, you know where to look. :3

Italics for emphasis or thoughts

CAPITALS for when someone is inserting a word in English or for emphasis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Credits go to **Hiroshi Shiibashi** for **Nurarihyon no Mago** and **Gen Urobuchi and Type – Moon** for **Fate/Zero**

* * *

Chapter 5: Let the Grail War Begin

* * *

_On that day, a war will begin._

_A battle of superiority_

_And a battle of wishes_

_Of Masters and Servants alike._

_Only one pair will remain_

_To make a wish to the Grail._

_These are the events of the Fourth Heaven's Feel War._

* * *

_The way you've been dressed up, together with your ears and tails, you might as well place neon signs above your head._ Kejoro flatly stated mentally while waiting for the train going to Fuyuki City. Caster, thankfully, was in spirit form while she's talking to her.

_Look who's talking._ Caster snapped back. _You're dressed in an elegant "baring – your – assets" kimono. You even coupled it with leather gloves that look like you're going to have a fist – fight._

_That's for a good reason. I'm not like some Master who will reveal the identity of themselves as a Master._ She stated it like it is common sense.

_If you say so._ Caster can't form a counter argument for that. _But, the kimono still counts._

_That's because I can't breathe properly if my kimono's too tight! _Veins are popping in her forehead by just trying to reason out why she had clothes like that. And somehow, she must get back at her. _What's the reason for not hiding your tail and ears?_

Caster did not speak for several seconds. Kejoro knows of her Shapeshift ability being A ranked, but somehow she had hit a nerve on Caster for mentioning it during one of their arguments.

At the same time the train arrived. They waited for several seconds for the train to empty some cars before they come in themselves. As the train started to speed up little by little, the mood between Caster and Kejoro became more and more depressing.

_Personal reasons…_ Thankfully Caster spoke, but with a melancholic voice that ruined the energy of a bubbly lady. Kejoro tried to dissipate the depressing atmosphere by reassuring her.

_Things are different now, so whether you like it or not, you have to use it. Otherwise, we'll lose our purpose._

_I guess you're right. Sooner or later, I might use my powers._ She sadly replied.

_Think of it as atonement. Though I think that the ones who are wrong in the first place are the onmyouji. _She jokingly stated it mentally, to which Caster laughed and forget their earlier arguments. At first, she hesitated, remembering the traumatic events that took place when she used her powers, especially the one which led to her death. But what Kejoro had said makes sense. If she wants to stop the bloody game that is the Grail War, she must go all out herself. Then, she slowly shifted her shape to remove the tail and ears.

_Now you look even more beautiful._ Kejoro praised Caster, which Caster brushed it off with an affirming smile and a confident stature.

_Of course. _She proclaimed with a dramatic flipping of her hair.

With the passing of the bullet train through the boundary of Fuyuki, Caster unknowingly left a shattering brief spike of prana which disrupted the magical boundary for the moment, causing a short alert status for the knowledgeable Masters and the Servants alike, as well as the magi and the priest supervising the event for the Fourth Heaven's Feel. What is seen as inconceivable inevitably happened in front of their eyes.

* * *

"Pardon me for interrupting your conversation, but it seems that we have another master and servant." A woman in a skull mask and black clothes notified both priests that were in the church talking about the strategy that they will deploy after Tokiomi sent them a message to let the Assassins serve as onlookers for the duration of the war.

"That's impossible." An elderly priest flatly emphasized. "The Grail only chooses seven masters and seven servants. It's impossible to have an eighth…" he cut his sentence short when he felt a spike of ominous feeling that quickly disappeared.

"Father…"

Turning to his son, he said "Kirei, find out who that pairing was through your Assassins. But make sure they're not seen by other servants, and if they're weak, eliminate them quickly."

"Yes, father." The man called Kirei replied, and gave the command to the Assassin who was playing with 2 Dirks in his hand.

"Sure thing, master. I'll make sure to kill them as quickly as possible." He stopped playing with his Dirks, placed them in the makeshift sheaths in his legs then he disappeared in a black smoke of aura.

* * *

"Oho, looks like I'll enjoy this world a little longer than the time that I have set for myself." A blonde man with red slitted eyes smirked as he also felt that brief spike of ominous feeling that entered the boundaries of Fuyuki City. He is dressed in his "casual" clothes, which really are expensive clothing materials of the highest quality.

"Even so, we must be careful, King of Heroes. We don't know who they are, or what their purpose for the Grail war is. Besides, it's not normal for the Grail War to have eight servants." A man in a red suit tried to reason out to his servant.

"You dare lecture me, Tokiomi?" the man called the King of Heroes inquired with great disdain. Tokiomi just gritted his teeth in anger but he did not show it to his servant for fear of losing his trump card in the battle.

"No, my king." He reluctantly replied.

"Good."

Tokiomi resisted the urge to curl up his hands into fists.

"Well then, I shall make preparations for myself. Do not dare to interrupt my battle, or else you'll suffer the consequences. Remember that, Tokiomi." He stated before disappearing in a golden mist of light.

_That arrogant bastard of a servant. One day I'll get even with him._ He thought as he tried to compose himself after Gilgamesh has disappeared. He hated the fact that he summoned an Archer with a really high Independent Action rank. He expected that event to summon a Saber, but by him being summoned as an Archer gives him an even higher blood pressure just by maintaining his composure in front of the arrogant king.

_This is for the reaching of the Root._ He reassured himself by that statement.

* * *

Aside from the unorthodox methods of using the craft, the number one enemy of Magi is technology. They believe that it only hinders the way to reaching the Root. And the one who only takes advantage of their pride in the so – called craft is the Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu. Many magi have been caught off – guard by his underhanded tactics.

"Kiritsugu…" she tried to inform him but Kiritsugu cut her off. He was assembling a Walther rifle, while Maiya was putting finishing touches to the Calico sub – machine gun when they both felt that brief spike of prana.

"Yes, Maiya, I felt that. An eighth servant. This should be impossible, yet…" He is in deep thought for several seconds after he paused in the middle.

"What shall we do?"

"Just another pairing to eliminate, of course." He concluded with a cold façade, while locking and loading his Walther rifle several times to ensure accuracy and fluidity, which Maiya have taken it that Kiritsugu has recovered after he lamented over the fact that his daughter Illya, although she's eight years old, weighed less than his Walther.

_I wonder what Iri was doing right now…_ He slightly wondered while testing the sharpness of his combat knives. His Thompson contender was in good condition, although the loading time of it is longer than the last time that he had used it. He prepared the Springfield bullets, along with the Origin bullets, and placed those in convenient cases, being careful not to mix the bullets up. Also, high – grade C – 4 explosives, grenades, smoke bombs and flashbangs are in order, some of which being bought from a certain Yakuza boss who was his acquaintance during certain missions.

* * *

"Another servant?" What Irisviel thought was impossible, it happened. She felt that ominous aura that dissipated immediately after entering the boundary of Fuyuki. "But it's supposed to only have seven."

"You mean there was a wildcard pairing out loose?" Saber said while walking down the streets of Fuyuki city together with Irisviel.

"I think so. The Grail was supposed to summon only seven servants. But if my information on the Third Grail War is correct, someone summoned two aspects of the same Class, which is Saber."

"Then following that information's logic, it can be possible, am I right?" Saber concluded, more like a statement than a question.

"If you put it like that, then it can be a yes." Iri frowned, but Saber put a reassuring hand at her shoulder and they enjoyed the overlooking scenery of the buildings while they have the time to do so, since it will be only hours before the Grail War will start.

"But as the holder of the Grail, I'll make sure that the one who will get it is my husband, Kiritsugu." She smiled and held Saber's hand. "Let's do this together, Saber."

Saber replied with a nod and looked up at the crimson afternoon sky as the sun begins to set down. It reminded her too much of Camlann's fields, but as long as she gets the Grail, she'll remember those fields no more.

"By the way, before we go to war, I want to show something to you."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

The train stopped by the terminal of Fuyuki City, where many people hustled and bustled as they try to go home in a rush. Kejoro and Caster felt no different, as they try to rush too, only difference is that they are rushing to a perfect location to set – up a base for the war.

_Are trains really that jam - packed?_ Caster tried to inhale the oxygen that she lost during that rush. Kejoro looked at the time on her watch.

_I suppose so, considering the time._ Kejoro stated as she rummaged for some things and double – checking that she did not lose anything, including a map and a wallet.

_You looked like you are only here for the tour._ Caster snided, to which Kejoro did not mind.

_Better be prepared than nothing at all._ She replied with a smirk.

They tread along the path to the so – called base of operations, when they sensed someone was following them. Kejoro felt uncomfortable with the situation so she called mentally to Caster.

_Caster…_

_Yes, I felt that too, Kejoro – san. Let's engage him somewhere else._

They went to a dark alley to avoid any possible witnesses. Caster quickly formed a 3 meter radius boundary field around them, including the assassin in the boundary, as an additional countermeasure to the familiars, cutting off effectively any outside communication, and for the assassin to be trapped. A Dirk flying towards Kejoro is caught by Caster in spirit form. She manifested in casual clothing, with ears and a tail, after catching the Dirk.

"Goshujin – sama, do you have any plans?" She asked as more Dirks appeared but were blocked by her barrier. She didn't realize that Kejoro is gone until she turned her head to where Kejoro was in formerly. Fortunately the barrage of the weapons stopped, but as she let down the barrier she gritted her teeth, before she decided to calm down.

_Really, Goshujin – sama. _Caster just sighed and decided to catch up with her reckless master.

Meanwhile, Kejoro sped up towards the white – masked man, using the training that she had for one week, which is reinforcement. Maybe it was her, or it's just the adrenaline, but she did not feel exhausted while using it unlike the first four days of crash course where she was spent after just a few seconds of reinforcing. And she's not punching anything yet, not like now.

She reinforced all parts of her body to keep up at least with the bullet speed that the assassin possessed. She blocked every Dirk flung at her by her closed fan, as the man increased his speed to swiftly kill the prey. He aimed at the vital part, to which Kejoro almost evaded with precise timing thanks to her reinforced eyes. Then, finding the back of the assassin, she took a stance and delivered a quick but powerful palm strike using her reinforced hands. Using the Dirk that stuck in her fan, and her hair as a binding device, she somersaulted in mid – air, caught the assassin and landing down with grace, placed the blade of the Dirk on his throat.

"Are you suicidal?" Caster caught up and exasperated when she found out about what Kejoro did to the man. "That white – skull masked man is a Servant! You're fortunate that he's one of the weakest Servants in this war. Besides, the usage of your prana is not perfect yet!"

"I think it's better to test it out in real battle. I want to test myself on what are the limits of my usage of prana as a secondary source of power. Based on my performance, this means that this one's really draining when you distribute it evenly and use it at maximum power at the same time." She explained while exhausted from the battle.

"It can't be helped. One week's really not enough for this, so you do have a point." Caster admitted.

The assassin cannot believe the predicament that he was in. For him, this is rich beyond words. A human capable of defeating a Servant? And with the current speed that he had? That is impossible, unless…

"You're a spirit, like me." He concluded jokingly. A joke can dissipate anger but not hostility.

"What of it?" she quipped while still panting, taking slow deep breaths to remove the excess rushing that she feels right now.

"Only spirits like you can defeat a servant like me. But it's not enough to defeat the Knights, especially with a servant as weak as a Caster – class Servant." He boasted with confidence. But at that point, he wished that he should not have said that.

Letting off a venomous aura, Caster said with hazed golden eyes and a familiar creepy smile while cracking her knuckles in preparation for her special technique. "Suddenly I have the feeling of happiness to twist his arms and legs off and rendering it asunder in flames before pulling off a Castration Fist. Or maybe dissecting his body with his weapons, and then finishing everything off with his weapon overloaded with prana. Goshujin – sama, will you please give me permission to do so?"

_Crap, she's more murderous than the other Caster that we heard about._ Assassin mentally gulped as he prepared for his death. But at least he disseminated the information to the other assassins before he'll die.

"No." Kejoro flatly replied, to Caster's disappointment. But thinking about it, she might gather some information on the enemy, mainly on Saber. Assassin just smirked on his fortune, preparing a poisoned knife to fling at Kejoro. That smirk did not escape Kejoro's notice.

"But on another note, I think he notified the others, so just give him a quick death." She gave the Dirk to Caster, to which Caster received it with a murderous glee and overloaded it quickly with prana, being careful not to let it explode until it made contact to the body. With the broken Dirk in her hand, Kejoro letting go of the prisoner, and before Assassin could fling the knife, she gave a mighty stab to Assassin while letting the weapon explode to smithereens, blowing off Assassin, and leaving no trace of blood from the additional spell that Caster used.

"That's the second one." Caster quipped after letting the barrier dissipate. She felt alive for the moment after killing Assassin, since he was the first one to underestimate a Caster in battle.

"How many assassins are there?" Kejoro asked while picking up some Dirks to use.

"Based on my estimates, they would be around 100, if I include the one that Archer killed and the one that I killed." Caster replied while magically changing her outfit to a gothic dress and hiding the ears and tail again through Shapeshifting.

"Well, that's life." Kejoro sighed. "The odds are not in our favour, so we must do something to even those odds." She paused for a moment before saying this. "Caster?"

"Yes?"

"Who were the so – called 'Knights' that the one was talking about?"

"Oh, those knights. Those are the classes of Lancer, Archer, and Saber. Those go by the names 'Knight of the Spear', 'Knight of the Bow' and 'Knight of the Sword' respectively." She explained. "Top Class is Saber, second one is Archer, and the last is Lancer."

"Well, Saber is to be expected at the top notch. Let's go to our base, before it will get late."

"It already IS late, Goshujin – sama." Caster replied as they felt a surge of mana coming from the direction of the shipyard.

"And I am hungry too. We should stop by at a fast – food shop first." Kejoro said, feeling the hunger long suppressed in her earlier battle.

"OKAY, but please make it quick!" Caster chided, quickly dissipating into spirit form. Kejoro then rushed to the first shop that she sees, which is a bar and coffee shop named Copenhagen. She bought and ate there before continuing their journey towards the shipyard through a taxi.

A boy was watching the event through the tiny bird that he sensed mid – air.

"Is she really a Servant?"

"I guess so, boy, and I have a feeling that she's the one who let off the ominous aura earlier while passing through the boundary. This could be more fun for me!"

He sighed at the meaning of "fun" for his Servant.

* * *

Upon arriving there, she used her Osore to conceal her presence, and Caster deployed a small range boundary field in a secluded area for observing the battle. She gained control over most birds flying aimlessly for a better view of the servants who will participate in the battle. So far, all she sees is a man in dark cyan tights and with two spears in his hands.

_Basing on his appearance, he's a Lancer. Kejoro - san, please be careful of him. He's got a charm._

"I can see that" Kejoro tried to shake off the love – at – first – sight feeling that she has for the man right now. Caster decided to let Kejoro wear one of her talismans.

_Here. _She produced a charm from her cleavage and gave it to Kejoro. _It will prevent you from being attracted to the man._

"Thanks. That's a great help." Kejoro thanked Caster before wearing it.

_No problem._ Caster smiled. Then her ears moved, as if she heard someone. _Here they come._

They saw the blonde lady in a suit, accompanied by a lady in white clothes. After a conversation, the lady then changed her suit into armor, and held something akin to a sword.

_That wind covers up everything nicely. Good thing, if you want to keep your identity hidden. The Saber class sure is amazing._ Caster marveled at the servant in a blue dress.

"But she looks like a fifteen – year old girl. How come she never grew up?" Kejoro wondered loud enough for only Caster to hear.

_Who knows? But remember, Saber classes are always the strongest Servants. So even if she's a child, we shall take extra care of ourselves._ She warned Kejoro. _The battle will start right now, so please stay focused, Goshujin – sama._

As soon as she said it, so begins the clash of weapons. The battle for the Fourth Heaven's Feel starts on this day, where seven pairs of Masters and Servants will be tested of their worthiness for the omnipotent wish – granting device called the Grail.

* * *

A/N: I thank everyone for reading my stories, and I apologize for the delays that I caused.

Terms and weapons:

_Dirks_(maybe mispronounced by some as _Darks_) – the Assassins' projectile weapons, used for swift kills. If you have read Fate/Stay Night, then you know that the assassins have some of these weapons one way or another. Look up for the Type – Moon wiki for information (and by the way, I'm one of the editors there. XD)

_Walther Rifle – _a heavy rifle Emiya Kiritsugu uses for recon. This enables him to see Magi through his modified thermal sensors. For more details, refer to the Type – Moon wiki.

_Thompson Contender_ – Can serve as a Mystic Code if paired with Origin Bullets. For more details, go to the wiki that I mentioned above. I also based it from the novel.

_Springfield Rifle bullets_ – serve as replacement bullets for the Thompson Contender.

_Independent Action_ – a skill prominent in Archer classes that enables them to move away from their Master. A high rank in this skill enables them to live even for days without a Master, as long as they have prana reserves.

_Broken Phantasm_ – a weapon overloaded with enough prana to explode on contact. It also converts the weapon from a lower rank to a higher rank. This is one of F/SN Archer's specialties, as his swords Kanshou and Bakuya becomes Overedged versions from the overload of prana.

_Osore_ – Fear. Skill among youkai.

Please rate and review. No flames please, just constructive criticism. :D


	6. A Battle between Two Honorable Knights

A/N: I just finished the ending chapter for Fate/Zero: Hyakki Yakou Route. This is really a bad thing for me, as I am struggling to fit some things in the middle. But just like I said, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, and a crossover to boot, so please enjoy your reading. :D

Italics for emphasis or thoughts

CAPITALS for when someone is inserting a word in English or for emphasis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Credits go to **Hiroshi Shiibashi** for **Nurarihyon no Mago** and **Gen Urobuchi and Type – Moon** for **Fate/Zero**

* * *

Chapter 6: Saber vs. Lancer, a Battle between Two Honorable Knights

The Nura Clan House:

"Soudaisho, are you sure enough to let Kejoro off her own with only her Servant?" Karasu Tengu inquired while pouring out sake from a bottle to Nurarihyon's cup. "From what I've heard about the Grail Wars, Caster – class servants are the weakest classes that get eliminated quickly, along with Assassin Class servants."

"You heard what the fox deity said." Nurarihyon lit up a pipe in the coldness of the night. "To minimize casualties, only the Master and Servant were allowed in the war. Bringing other people aside from the Master and Servant may increase chances of it happening. Although we fight as a clan, there are times when we must let a clan member fight on their own to discover what they are really worth and to be strong enough to fight for the Nura Clan. When Kejoro said that she didn't need a back – up, Rikuo just replied with a smile. That means he's letting her go for a while. You know about Rikuo and his fight with Gyuuki, right?"

"Yes, Soudaisho, but that's a different case! Gyuuki is our ally, and he only did it to teach Rikuo…that…" Karasu – Tengu trailed off from his sentence. Gyuuki fought Rikuo one on one, to let him learn more about the Nura Clan and to accept his demon side.

Nurarihyon continued, "Kejoro – san was slowly discovering something on her own thanks to Caster. Rikuo knows it too. Besides, you have seen her power, Karasu – Tengu." He took a drag after the explanation.

"During practice? Yes, I've seen it, but she made little progress in that week, Soudaisho. She never even used Osore to…" Karasu – Tengu paused for a moment when he realized what the 1st Heir was talking about. Sure, Kejoro did not use youkai power during those practice sessions, as it was ordered by Caster not to cheat practice in any way, in order to amplify her Reinforcement capabilities taught by Caster. But her own Osore reserves multiply as she continues to practice reinforcing physical capabilities through the secondary power source, prana, resulting in her emanating youkai aura that is more potent than before. Without Kejoro realizing it, she increased her own power as she continues to use prana.

"Caster, you surely are a monster in that regard…" Nurarihyon lit up again his already dead pipe that was dampened by the coldness of the winter.

* * *

"Maiya, can you see them?" Kiritsugu inquired as he prepared his Walther rifle.

"There's only Saber and Lancer. Other than the servants, only Irisviel was there." Maiya replied as she saw them through the lens of her Steyr AUG.

"Any sign of Lancer's Master yet?"

"No. Just them. We can't find him from here."

He paused for a while before deciding on their vantage point. "Then you approach from the eastern wharf. I'll take west. That way, we can search Lancer's Master and other Masters from there."

"Understood." Maiya then proceeded to the destination where Kiritsugu pointed at. Kiritsugu just watched Saber's battle with Lancer for a while. Then he turned on again the thermal sensors on his Walther rifle and installed a silencer afterwards.

"Now, let's see what you can do, my adorable King of Knights." Kiritsugu smirked as he took the western part of the warehouse and positioned himself to look for Lancer's Master.

* * *

"If I'm just a guy, I wouldn't feel like this and would not need Caster's charm." Kejoro grumbled as she observed the battle between Saber and Lancer. "And speaking of charms, Caster, why aren't you affected?"

_It's-a-secret._ Caster giggled, to which Kejoro sighed. Caster then told her the secret after she enjoyed that sight.

_I have no magic resistance activated at all times, unlike the trait of Saber's class, so I have to make a temporary one. Although I mess up with my Territory Creation ability, at least it works in my favor, even though it's only for a limited time._

"Yeah, and that only applies for your own, not mine." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

_This fades too, you know? I can't include you in this kind of barrier._ She showed her the fading inner barrier, to which Caster repaired it afterwards with a sleight of her hand. _Not like your charm. So be grateful for that._

"Alright, I know. Thanks." She said it while still observing the fight of Lancer and Saber.

_Kejoro – san..._ Caster called out to Kejoro to tell her something, but Kejoro stopped her sentence.

"Yes, I can see that. Saber's blade is being revealed bit by bit thanks to that spear. But what kind of sword is that?"

_Perhaps it's one of the famous swords that possess the same fame as the infamous Kusanagi that is in our country. But those spears from Lancer are what I'm worried about. If the red spear alone is powerful to cancel out the air covering the sword, then what about the yellow spear?_

"As you said, Caster, Noble Phantasms need not only be one. You saw the proof in Archer's kind of attack." Kejoro recalled their conversation regarding Archer's power.

_You're right. I forgot. A storage full of Noble Phantasms._ _And I think I saw… _Caster paused for a moment when she remembered what she replayed on the mirror. One of the Noble Phantasms resemble too much like Kusanagi. No matter how many times she replayed it, one of the Noble Phantasms that Archer shot looks a lot like Kusanagi.

"Something wrong?" Kejoro quipped while she observed Lancer's and Saber's actions.

_Nothing. It's just that I remembered something that made my blood boil in anger._ Caster just suppressed her rage for that arrogant king. It's as if he stole away a most precious treasure in their country.

"Then at least keep your focus for the moment. You'll never know when we will be attacked." She advised. Caster decided to simmer down, and ease her breathing to not let them know where they are.

_Sure thing._ Afterwards, they felt a whirl. They looked up to the direction where the whirl went to, and found out that it was Assassin observing from the crane.

_That's the third one. Should I take them down, Goshujin – sama?_ She had her enchanted gauntlets at the ready just in case her Master orders her to do so, but Kejoro stopped her for the moment, as this is not the time to participate in a battle royale along with other Servants.

"Not this time." Kejoro quipped. "He's an observer, so let's keep an eye for that one for a while. Otherwise, we might blow our cover."

* * *

"I got a visual of Lancer's Master. Can you see him from there?" Kiritsugu inquired, as he adjusted his lens from thermal to normal.

"Negative" Maiya replied. Kiritsugu then told her this.

"Okay, I'll take out Lancer's Master from here." He prepared to take the shot from his Walther, when he felt a gust of wind. He looked through his normal lens to find out the cause, just in case another Servant appeared, and saw the Assassin. Everyone thought that he was dead, but not Kiritsugu and Maiya. Maiya also saw Assassin as she prepared to zoom in her Steyr lens from that point.

_Assassin. As I thought._ Kiritsugu just clicked his tongue as he observed the events from one of the container boxes.

"Should I take him down?" Maiya prepared for a sneak attack, and focused her lens on Assassin.

Kiritsugu stopped her in her plans. "Not now. Remember, this is Assassin we're dealing with. Besides, we're not equipped to fight Servants right now." He just decided to let this one fall off for now, as the situation was to his disadvantage due to the Assassin serving as a watchman.

_What a waste. I let Saber fight for nothing._ But at least he confirmed one thing: Assassin's Master, Kotomine Kirei, is still actively participating in the war from the confines of the Church. And that Assassin is still alive.

* * *

The Assassin was just observing the battle from a far distance, relaying information to Kotomine Kirei through Shared Perception. Meanwhile, Tokiomi communicated with Kirei using something that looks like a fusion of the turntable and a phonograph.

"Any sign of the stray Servant yet?" Tokiomi inquired. Kirei adjusted the Chinese collar on his priest's robes before giving a reply.

"No, my lord. Apparently, the Master has summoned a 'proper' Caster to say the least. Unlike the Caster running amok, this Caster displays its abilities to the fullest extent with preciseness. And if Assassin's report on his battle with Caster is to be believed, this Caster focuses on physical attacks, using spells as last resort." He gave his report in a clear and concise manner.

Physical attack? He never heard of a Caster focusing on physical attacks. If he ever heard one, it will be from Irish legends. Could the Master have summoned a Caster from an Irish legend? Could he face such a threat to the Grail War?

"If you are wondering what kind is it, the Assassin's report says that the attack consist of 'Breaking' a weapon and turning it into a Noble Phantasm."

Broken Phantasm? Not all Servants can do that kind of thing to their Noble Phantasms. Exchanging their trump cards for sheer power is an absolute disgrace to any Servant, as they take their only chance of surviving the war, only to throw caution to the wind. Tokiomi just sighed at the foolishness of that servant. "Please continue."

"She used the Dirk of the Assassin as an object for converting it into a Noble Phantasm." Kirei finished his report.

Converting an ordinary weapon into a powerful spell bomb… He never heard of it, much less use it. That kind of unorthodox method used by Caster of all Servants is not elegant to his ears. "I see. And who is the second Caster's Master?"

"Apparently some kind of spirit. Caster's Master is also an unusual one, as she is not the kind of Magus that you see everyday. She wears a kimono, and helps Caster with her fights. More precisely, forcing a Servant in submission and holding them in their grip." Kirei concluded.

He just resisted the urge to grit his teeth, as he saw that the Master is apparently one that he can never underestimate. "And what of Caster's form? Did the Assassin have some kind of illustration as to what is the appearance of that Servant?" He inquired with great curiosity.

"A lady with fox ears and a tail. She also wears a somewhat modified version of the kimono. Apparently having a skill similar to Charisma, but different from that actual skill. Either way, Assassin could not move away from them due to that skill. Also, when provoked, her eyes held a strange light, as if a predator has found its prey." Kirei described her unemotionally. At that notion, Tokiomi paused for a moment.

Fox ears, a tail, and a kimono… He almost lost his composure when he had found out what that servant is. Or at the very least, a clue on whom she is. Either way, she proves to be a dangerous opponent in the Grail War, even though she is summoned as the lowest of classes. He also realized the advantage of summoning a Servant in their domain. He gritted his teeth silently when he found out that he was outsmarted by a wildcard Master. His Magus pride simply could not take it, that a novice of all people can summon a potential game – breaker. Bonus point is the fact that the Master is a spirit, just like her Servant, enabling them to disappear and appear freely. More points for the Master, as she is the first one to defeat a Servant, in a hand –to – hand combat of all fights.

"What shall we do, my lord?" Kirei inquired. Tokiomi paused for a few seconds before giving him a reply.

"Leave them as they are for now. They might serve as entertainment to the King of Heroes. Meanwhile, keep an eye on the Servants." Tokiomi concluded, hiding his annoyance at the lingering fact that he found out.

"As you wish, my lord." Kirei replied devoid of emotion in his voice and unsureness in his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saber cannot keep up with Lancer's strikes, ever since he unravelled his Noble Phantasm that can destroy through her armor and dispel her Invisible Air, the magical sheath of air that covers her sword. Saber backed off as Lancer struck her blade once again, revealing the length of her blade. Now that it is useless to hide her sword anymore, and that her armor is useless before Gae Dearg, she decided to dispel her armor and place the durability of the armor to her sword.

"Let's finish this, Lancer." She announced as she was getting nearer Lancer's range, while Lancer keeps backing off to lengthen the range even further. Without a second thought, she used Invisible Air as a boosting device to close the range between them and was going for the kill when Lancer kicked his other spear in front of Saber. He caught it just in time and revealed his other Noble Phantasm just as Saber was about to strike him.

_Noble Phantasms need not only be one…_ She mentally berated herself for that blatant mistake that she made, but as she will strike him already in that range, she has no choice but to dodge the spear, lest she suffer a critical damage. She landed a small cut on Lancer's left forearm, while Lancer landed a cut in Saber's left wrist using the yellow spear.

A draw, if one can still call it a draw.

"Tch. You made me waste my patience." A man with his blonde hair in a sleek hairstyle that was Lancer's Master quipped as he healed Lancer's forearm.

"I deeply apologize, my lord." Lancer replied as he grinned on his fortune.

"Irisviel, please heal me too." Saber said. But Irisviel was shocked to see Saber's condition.

"I already healed you, Saber, yet…" Iri slightly panicked since Saber's wrist was still bleeding from the slash of the yellow spear. But there was no mistaking it, she healed her already. Her capability as the best healer is challenged by that yellow spear that struck Saber's wrist.

"No, I already healed it. You should be in full health already." She replied, this time with confidence.

Then Lancer dropped the big surprise. "My Gae Dearg can pass through your armor with relative ease without a single dent, and still wound you. But if you have not discarded it, you might stand a chance against my Gae Buidhe."

_I should have realized this sooner… _Saber went deep in her thoughts, as she remembered the Celtic legends, before giving Lancer her reply.

"The red spear that renders anything made of Magecraft useless, the yellow spear that deals wounds that will never heal, and a mole below your right eye. You are Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, first of the Knights of Fianna. It is an honor battling with you." Saber declared.

"The honor is mine, but who would have thought that _you_ will be my first enemy? No Heroic Spirit can ever mistake that golden blade of yours, King of Knights." Lancer acknowledged with deep respect for the one named King of Knights. Although he blew his own cover, Lancer is overjoyed to have found out the identity of his opponent. "Now that we know each other's names, we can now fight honorably as knights, although I have wounded you already. Do you feel that it's unfair, Saber?"

"Don't make me laugh, Lancer." Saber replied carrying her pride as a knight. "It is more of a shame for you if you worry about my wound."

"So it seems." Lancer then wielded his two spears with relative ease and prepared to approach cautiously at Saber. Saber, containing her excitement at facing such a calculating opponent, fixed her stance and decided to do the same. Two demonic spears against a golden sword, under the clear night of a full moon. Such was the tension filling the air that even Kejoro and Caster can't wait on who will strike the first blow.

Then something happened which disrupted the decisive fight between the knights.

"A chariot?" Irisviel gasped as she saw the approaching vehicle that threatened to destroy the warehouse. Bolts of lightning accompany the arrival of the glorious vehicle pulled by bulls and those who were in the middle decided to step away from the mad way of approach of a Servant.

"Put your weapons to rest, for I, Iskandar, King of Conquerors, have arrived!" A man with a very large body build and in red robes has announced his name proudly, to which Kejoro and Caster just sighed. Doing a faceplant on the dirt is not enough to express how idiotic the Servant was. No sane Servant will ever reveal his or her identity boldly in front of other Servants. That is just like asking for a suicide. The tense air that is filling the warehouse is diffused for a moment as Iskandar introduced himself, conquering the tense atmosphere that filled the entire warehouse.

* * *

Footnotes:

**Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe** – A red spear that bypasses anything made with magic, and a yellow spear that renders the wounds unhealed.

**Kusanagi** – a Japanese legendary sword, the one that struck down the Yamata no Orochi. Wielded by the Shinto god Susanoo

**Steyr AUG** – an assault rifle that was used by Maiya for recon. It also has modified scopes, just like Kiritsugu's Walther rifle.

**Shared Perception** – a technique of Magi which enables them to see what the other can see, provided that the other person will give consent. Tokiomi cannot obtain consent from Archer, so he decided that Kirei will be the one who can do it.

A/N: For those who have reviewed my fanfiction, I give all of my thanks. But for those who wanted to rush the story, I would like to inform you that I would like to develop things slowly, as was the suggestion from one of my earlier reviewers (Thank you very much, ImagineBreaker). That way, the reader may catch up to whatever is happening beween the two. :D

Please rate and review.


	7. Descent into Madness

A/N: I'm slowly building up some scenes, starting from last to first, in other words, a reverse order. So expect that in the upcoming months I may or may not update some chapters due to writer's block, and in advance I will say that I may be on a break due to taking care of other obligations in real life.

Italics for emphasis or thoughts

CAPITALS for when someone is inserting a word in English or for emphasis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Credits go to **Hiroshi Shiibashi** for **Nurarihyon no Mago** and **Gen Urobuchi and Type – Moon** for **Fate/Zero**

* * *

Chapter 7: Descent into Madness

If Caster and Kiritsugu are in the same place and within inches of each other, they might be appalled at the fact that they are synchronized in saying this line:

"That moron has nearly conquered the whole world?"

Al-Iskandar, known in the modern world as Alexander the Great, just proposed a truce, in exchange for the Servants' loyalty to his army. Saber and Lancer did not take it lightly of course, since they were battle – hardened knights who believed in honor.

Meanwhile, the teenage boy has been cowering in fear ever since his Servant decided to dive down in the middle of a battle between Servants. He even cowered more when he heard the voice of his professor at the Clock Tower. There is no mistaking it, it was Kayneth El – Melloi Archibald.

"I never gave a single thought that someone like you will join Heaven's Feel, Waver Velvet – kun." The stern voice of his lecturer sent more shivers down Waver's spine. He certainly did not expect his professor to have another relic in case his relic was stolen. He heard about students turning against their teachers in a bloody combat of Magecraft if their views collided with each other, but never in a grand event like Heaven's Feel. If there is any consolation on his part, it will be the fact that he is the first one to experience this kind of treatment, in a grand event of all things. It will be a bigger consolation if he survived the war. But that never calmed his thoughts one bit, much more give him strength to face against his lecturer from the Clock Tower.

"Well, it can't be helped, for a commoner like you to think of something as outrageous as this. Let me give you additional lessons. This time, let me teach you the true meaning of slaughter between Magi. You should be honored, Waver -kun." The owner of the voice smirked as he saw Waver in deep terror and despair as he dashed the hope of a student to gain respect. But then, Waver felt a hand over him. That same hand that sent him flying to a wall by a mere flick was now giving him a reassuring pat on the back. He turned around to see Rider. He almost forgot about his Servant's presence because of his immense fear.

* * *

Still hiding in one of the container boxes together with Kejoro, Caster creased her forehead in deep thought as she tried to identify the presence of the one who unravelled his voice. Kejoro saw the expression on the boy's face and therefore concluded that he may somehow be related to that person.

"Do you see him?" Kejoro tried to look for that person who spoke with great indignation at the boy. Even young men have their strengths. That man had no right to belittle someone like him. She just shook her head as her thoughts dangerously wander to a coming – of – age story clichés.

_Not really, much more know his name._ She only knew that he was Lancer's Master, but she cannot pinpoint the exact location and name of the person and what his abilities are. So, instead of wasting her prana on pinpointing, Caster decided to listen to Iskandar rambling about some nonsense regarding "real Master" and "earn the scorn of Iskandar". For some reason, Caster felt amused at the speech of Iskandar, although all that he rambles about can be dismissed as complete nonsense in this present day, since no one is an honorable warrior now.

"I think that should be it for today. No other Servants will appear in this case." Kejoro heard enough of the teacher and student banter, although it was only the teacher who spoke, and the Servant of the student who retorted. "Let's go, Ca-"

No sooner than she said those words, another Servant appeared dazzling in a golden armor, as if some kind of god descended from the heavens. Kejoro just placed a mental slap of herself in the face as she did not expect this to happen. If one more Servant appeared after him, then it will be a royal bloodbath.

_Goshujin – sama, I think that Rider sent a proclamation of challenge to the other Servants in the vicinity._ Caster sighed at the effect of the proclamation that Iskandar had just said. Although she wanted to inform Kejoro of this, it seems that the information that she gave came across Kejoro as a rephrasing of the situation.

* * *

"Two knaves dared to call themselves kings. What a jest." The golden armored Servant appeared right in their midst, using the lamp post as a high place for commoners to worship the true king. Saber lost the color in her face at the appearance of another Servant, while Iskandar stroke his beard in deep observation.

"You're mistaken. I am Iskandar, the only King of Conquerors after all." He mused as he saw Archer standing on top of the street pole like it was some kind of a high throne. "If you are truly a king, why don't you tell us your name?" Rider struck a nerve in Archer, receiving a hostile response.

"If you do not know me, then it only shows how ignorant you mongrels are. I am the king of heaven and earth. Do not dare to usurp my place, mongrels." He opened his Gate, revealing four weapons, all Noble Phantasms by the ornamented looks of it.

"So, that's his Noble Phantasm, huh?" Kiritsugu knew that Saber will not withstand this kind of attack if he let her alone, based on the tape that Maiya gave to him. If Saber has to defeat him, he has to give Avalon to her. But now is not the time to give her that. He might as well give up their only chance of winning this war and give in to her chivalric desires.

Meanwhile a sickly man hiding in the corridors called upon his first command to his Servant. This is the moment that he has been waiting for. Tokiomi's Servant has appeared, and he will not wait for another second to tick.

"Kill that Archer."

Those words alone made the nightmarish black knight appear from the shadows and looked up to the golden armored Servant. Almost all of those who were in that location were stunned by the appearance of another Servant. It will already be mayhem if this Servant appeared out of the blue. They all knew that it was Berserker, but his stats show otherwise.

"Rider, you want to invite him too?" Lancer asked as the enigmatic Servant appeared from the shadows. Rider just scratched his head in thought.

"He doesn't seem to be terribly interested in negotiations to begin with."Iskandar replied like it was a joke, then turned to Waver for information regarding that servant.

"Waver, do you see what he is capable of?" Iskandar inquired as he stroked his beard even more. Waver definitely understands from his readings that he is a Berserker, but something about that Servant enables him to not see his abilities.

"I…I can't see. I definitely cannot see it." Waver replied as he studied Berserker closely. Unfortunately his Servant took it as if his Master was joking. Waver just placed a mental palm on his forehead as he did not expect a Servant to hide his stats too completely. He checked his eyes and sees almost every Servant's stats to make sure he was not hallucinating, except for the black warrior, since the data about the black creature is obscured, like a photograph gone wrong with motion.

"What? Aren't you supposed to see his strengths and weaknesses?" Rider inquired as he observed the black smoke that the creature emits, as if he gives off an alien appearance. Even though he had suspicions about that black smoke, surely his Master will confirm what is the magic behind that smoke. But even Waver has no answer to his Servant's question.

"I don't get it!" Waver grumbles in frustration. "He's definitely a Servant, a Berserker, but I can't see his stats!" Definitely anyone will be frustrated at a game where you see the name of the boss but not his stats.

Meanwhile, Archer raised an eyebrow at the Servant who dared to look at his face. That action alone made his veins appear on his forehead in disgust, and said with disdain in his voice.

"Who gave you permission to stare, rabid dog?" He seethed as the knight gave off a low growl as a reply.

"You seem to enjoy staring at me." He redirected his Gate, revealing 2 weapons, which are of the highest quality, then aimed it to fire at the offender. "Now you will get your wish. Die for my entertainment, mongrel" He then proceeded to strike true, and fired his 2 Noble Phantasms at the creature. The result is an explosion guaranteed to pulverize the offender.

On the sidelines, Caster suppressed her joy at him eliminating one Servant. Although she hated that Archer, at least he eliminated one of the competitors to cut down the number. "Yay! Now, only six…servants…are left?" Her hopes drowned like paper on water as she saw Berserker holding one of the Noble Phantasms of Archer. Berserkers normally do not do that, do they? Unless…

Instincts enable a person to act on impulse in a matter of survival. Skills were made in order for instincts to be refined in the time of battle. But what if skills are ingrained in instincts so much that even if he is insane, he can still deflect the attacks of his enemies and attack with great finesse of a noble warrior?

Then that would be equal to an unstoppable monster.

That will be the perfect description of the Berserker that she sees right now.

"I see…" Iskandar mused as Waver can't comprehend how the King of Conquerors can stay calm even at this situation. Normally, below – average magi with zero experience can freak out at that Berserker, who seems to be not affected by Madness Enhancement.

Lancer and Saber were honorable and fearless knights, but this is the first time that sweat appeared on their bodies in great suspense, mainly because of the machine - like movement of the beast that just appeared. "Is that Servant really a Berserker?" Lancer asked the King of Conquerors, hoping to find an answer from the king himself.

"So it seems. But that black Servant caught Archer's weapons just as easily as one hardened and experienced close – combat warrior catches arrows." Rider just observed Berserker's actions for the longest time. It also seems that his madness was not a hindrance to his battle prowess of close combat. Berserker's use of weapons with great preciseness will be an equal match when it comes to Archer carelessly throwing about weapons like rocks.

Archer, with great disdain at the creature that dared to steal his weapon, revealed his Gate even further. "Let's see how your impudent thievery can keep up." He revealed more of his weapons and shot them at Berserker, who dodges AND uses the weapons with ease as if he was trained to do so his whole life. Normally Servants who wield the Noble Phantasms of others may not be able to wield it as correctly as the original owner would. But this black Servant wields those weapons perfectly as if it was his own.

* * *

_I'm sure he would make an excellent Saber if he's not drowned in madness. He might even make a better Saber than her. _ Caster mused as she dispelled her gauntlets. Kejoro just stared at the enigmatic black Servant who continually parried sixteen Noble Phantasms successfully and even brought down Archer from his high place.

A better Saber than her? Kejoro never gave it another thought until now. But now that she thought about it, a male warrior is more adept in battle than a female one, judging from her own personal experience of battles with youkai. Heck,she can't even save a person without the help of Kubinashi. Even if she is a youkai, she can't help but feel helpless at the situation that she had been saved by Kubinashi countless times.

And so with a resigned expression, she replied in a voice reminiscent of her own weakness. "I think so."

Caster saw the expression of her master and tried to dismiss what she said as a joke just to lighten up Kejoro's mood, since she sensed that somehow she struck a memory that was not supposed to be brought up. _Ah, Goshujin – sama, please don't mind the observations of stupid me._ She replied while placing a fist to her head in a comical manner.

"Yeah, I know that you were only joking, Caster." Kejoro tried to put up a smile and hoped that it will not come across to her as a sad smile. They stopped their conversation when they saw that Archer stopped in the middle of the battle, with almost all of his weapons deployed by that space – distorter and ready to fire like multiple arrows.

* * *

That command made Archer stop in his tracks at passing judgment to the offender. It seems that his Master was in conflict with him when it comes to elegance in battle. While Archer wanted too badly to pass judgment, he thought that his next action that he will make seems to be in conflict with Tokiomi's interest. So he decided to call it a day for now, while gritting his teeth silently. Were it not for Tokiomi's intervention, the Grail War will be finished in a single night with that Gate.

"You dared to spoil the king's enjoyment. That was some nerve, Tokiomi." Archer muttered with great disdain as he slowly faced towards the south – east direction and called off his weapons. His weapons disappeared in a golden light, just like when Archer first appeared.

On the direction that he faced is the location of the Tohsaka's mansion. No one knows about it, except for Archer. Inside the mansion, Tokiomi gritted his teeth as he wasted one of his precious Command Seals. If Archer continued to have his way, he will fall short of two Command Seals, both of which are useful to let your Servant commit suicide if the Servant that he summoned has a high rank in Magic Resistance. But this situation calls for drastic measures since Archer decided to open the Gate of Babylon even further, as Kirei had wordlessly suggested.

"You have been saved by a hair's breadth, mad dog." He stared murderously at Berserker, then turned around to look at the Servants. "Make sure you have reduced your number, mongrels, for only I will tolerate no less than a real hero." He then disappeared in a golden mist, leaving the other Servants lost in their thoughts. Only Berserker cannot contain himself any longer and screamed in a mad howl as he recognized Saber, who served as fuel to the fire of his immense anger.

"Arrrrrr….urrrrrrrrr….."

Saber was wide – eyed in surprise that the Servant of Fury had somehow recognized her, so she prepared her sword to defend Irisviel from the mad charge of the creature. If that creature really recognized her, then he must be some kind of warrior living among the mountains. But then again, no armor was made like that in the mountains.

* * *

Footnotes:

**Eternal Arms Mastership** – ability that enables Berserker to wield weapons with preciseness. Very useful especially if he wields Noble Phantasms.

**For Someone's Glory** – another Noble Phantasm of Berserker. in Berserker's case, it was only used to conceal his stats. If it not for Madness Enhancement, he might go off the War disguising as other Servants until the end.

**Gate of Babylon** – storage of Noble Phantasms, can be used to fire weapons like arrows. The weapons were one rank higher than the likes of Caliburn or Gram since the weapons serves as the original to the subsequent makes of weapons.

Please rate and review. No flames please.


	8. Insanity goes Largo

**A/N:** I almost reached Caster's maximum stats, and boy, it dealt such overkill. Others say that Caster's maximum damage output is 7000, but I disagree on that one, as Caster's damage reached up to 8000+ with just a boost of her skill Merciful Sky. And that's with Rank C distributed evenly on her other stats and Magic at A+. Imagine what she can do with a Formal Wear of Silver Anklet, which boosts Caster's magic damage even further. O.O

_Italics_ for emphasis or thoughts

CAPITALS for when someone is inserting a word in English or for emphasis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Credits go to **Hiroshi Shiibashi** for **Nurarihyon no Mago** and **Gen Urobuchi and Type – Moon** for **Fate/Zero**

* * *

Chapter 8: Insanity goes Largo

"Irisviel, please stand aside!" Saber commanded to her Master as the charging beast picked up the iron pole and used it to smash it at Saber. Saber tried to deflect the attack, but her wound with Gae Buidhe was still there, enabling her not to use her immense strength at her will, leaving her defending the strikes instead of swiftly slicing the pole. Saber was even more appalled, as the iron pole that he was holding was filled with his prana, effectively making the scrap as effective as a D – rank Noble Phantasm. Combined with his amazing battle prowess more powerful than a Saber's, he is a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"Have you seen him?" Kiritsugu asked his partner as he zoomed in on the newcomer who suddenly lashed out to Saber after his skirmish with Archer.

"No." Maiya flatly replied, as she tried to look for Berserker's Master. It seems that they are at a disadvantage, since they cannot see the Master of Berseker. Even more annoying is the fact that two Masters considered hiding as their priority, and that two Servants were still at full strength: Lancer and Rider. Assassin was still there, waiting for something to happen, like a mistake on Kiritsugu's, or any other's part. But at least they found Lancer's Master. They can worry about Assassin later.

"Just keep watch on Assassin. I'll look for the Master of Berserker myself." Kiritsugu ordered, while he watched Berserker's abilities unfolding before his eyes. _So that's why he can use Noble Phantasms of other Servants. His Noble Phantasm is one that can never be underestimated in a battle._

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the corridors formed by stacks of cargo boxes, Matou Kariya cut off his celebration when he felt that Berserker drained off more prana than before. It was then that he saw that Berserker lost his control of himself when he saw Saber.

"BERSERKER, I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" he said weakly as his Crest Worms were chewing on his insides just to convert it into prana. Darn the fact that Magecraft is operating on the principle of Equivalent Exchange. He cannot even use a Command Seal, as Berserker was consuming his prana on full throttle.

* * *

With the force befitting for a Servant of Fury, Berserker never gave Saber a chance for a rebuttal. He precisely aimed at points designed to kill the King of Knights in a merciless manner. Saber never even got the chance to ask him a question, as Berserker now threw his "jousting spear" aimed at her head.

Then, like a lightning that struck the place, Lancer fortunately intervened. He sliced off the pole that was supposed to smash off Saber's head. Berserker then stopped in his tracks for a moment, looking at his pole now sliced in half.

"Lancer…" Saber was surprised that at least one Servant had intervened. Lancer turned his gaze to Berserker. Gripping his spears tightly, he pointed Gae Dearg at Berserker.

"Berserker, please stop your mad charge now. I have a previous engagement with Saber." He commanded as Berserker now picked up his pole that was cut in half. "If you continue this nonsense, I might not be able to keep quiet."

"Lancer…" Saber now looked up to Lancer, as he believed in the essence of 'chivalry' as she is. But no Magi will praise Lancer's actions. In fact, this earned him the ire of Kayneth El – Melloi Archibald.

"Lancer, what is this nonsense? This is a great opportunity to defeat Saber." He announced it with a voice filled to the brim with intense irritation. Lancer then placed his honor in front of the Servants as he announced this.

"My lord, I will defeat Saber, but please let me take care of this beast!" He replied as he aimed his spear at the black knight, who looked on at his broken pole formerly powered by his Noble Phantasm. Kayneth then made his voice even colder, as he declared these words with authority.

"Lancer, by my First Command Seal…"

"My lord!" Lancer was practically begging to his Master to eliminate Berserker first. But all of it is for naught, as Kayneth completes his command.

"Help Berserker and eliminate Saber."

Lancer then forcefully lowered down his spears. Saber did not need to wonder why Lancer lowered it, as all who were there have heard the El – Melloi's command.

He surprised Saber by wielding his two spears and proceeded for a scissor cut. Lancer cannot move his body freely due to the weight of the words given through the command seal. He can only mutter a line that is filled with regret for what his lord has done. "I'm sorry, Saber."

The alien knight walked forward in front of Lancer, then prepared his pole like brandishing a sword to aim for the kill. Saber then gave instructions to Irisviel, as she thought that she could not escape her demise.

"Irisviel, I will fend them off. Please escape while you can." Saber prepared herself for the onslaught that she will face against her two opponents. Irisviel just shook her head, which Saber thought that it was her stubbornness that is letting her stay here. She called out once again to her, making sure that her stubbornness will waver. "Irisviel!"

"Saber, please believe in your Master." Irisviel called out to her, in the hopes that Saber will get the message. Fortunately, Saber got it in a fraction of a second why she said it before her inevitable death will happen.

_Kiritsugu is here?_ The Master who shunned her away from him is now at the sidelines, waiting for the right moment to strike. The one who pushed her away countless times, the one who never answers her questions, even to the point of not even talking with her. He is the only one who viewed her as a mere tool for his goals. Other Masters viewed their Servants as a tool, but never to this extent that a Master will ignore his or her Servant, like their Servant is never even there in the first place. _I hope your plan will work. _She prayed as the mad charge continued. She gripped her sword firmly, preparing for her own death.

_Kiritsugu, I know you can turn this into your victory. The rest is up to you, my dear._ Irisviel also prayed as she turned her glance to her unseen love.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiritsugu gave an order to Maiya to shoot down Assassin using suppressive fire on Steyr AUG. As he now saw Lancer's Master, all he has to do is to take the shot, then Lancer will dissipate from existence. This will be in sync to Maiya's, who will shoot down Assassin on his count.

_Six…_

The clock is ticking as Saber prepared her counter – attack against her two opponents. One blinded with rage for her, another forced to kill. Her sword is quivering as her wound takes its toll.

_Five…_

Maiya slid down and prepared herself to shoot down the watcher on Kiritsugu's call. Meanwhile Kiritsugu counted silently as he nearly saw Lancer's Master appearing from his thermal sensors. He prepared his Walther to target Lancer's Master and aimed for a head shot.

_Four…_

But what he didn't know is that there is still one more servant watching from the sidelines, and he was waiting for the right moment.

_Three…_

Kiritsugu concentrated on his target, which he knew that he will appear on his scope sooner or later. This will come down in one fell swoop, whether Saber lives or dies is up to the hands of her stealthy Master.

_Two…_

But it seems that she did not count in the now smirking Servant that charged like a foolhardy fellow in the first place.

_One…_

Kiritsugu was about to pull the trigger when Iskandar suddenly charged between Saber, Lancer and Berserker using his chariot charged with the lightning element. Lancer dodged the almighty stampede of bulls as Rider charged at Berserker, all the while his master Waver wailing and holding on for dear life. Berserker was trampled under the sheer strength of those bulls, but it seems that although he was weakened, he was unfazed by the stampede that he experienced. It is the best time for him to disappear in a black fog of smoke, as he also felt that his Master's prana is almost weakened by his madness.

"Our black friend has retreated for the evening." Iskandar mused while taming his bulls. Then he found the prana of Kayneth using his perception, then he called aloud to him.

"Master of Lancer, you have done enough for this. If you persist in your actions, I will help Saber eliminate your Lancer." Rider commanded the still hidden master of Lancer with authority.

Seeing as his Charisma enabled him to forcefully submit to his command, he gritted his teeth, but gave in to Rider's order. "Lancer, let us withdraw for now."

Lancer was now relieved from the command that will lead him to his death if it persisted. "I can't thank you enough, King of Conquerors." Lancer bowed in deep gratitude to Rider, who just replied with a smirk on his face.

"It's nothing." Then turning his gaze to Saber, he mused. "I really wanted to see flowers blooming in the middle of the battlefield."

"I'll take my leave for now." Lancer then dissipated into spirit form. They heard the sound of cars and boats once again. It seems that Lancer's Master had defused the barrier as he left.

Iskandar quietly mused at the night sky as Saber asked him a question.

"Why are you here, King of Conquerors?" She inquired, to which Iskandar replied with a shrug.

"I've never even considered that properly. Plans and reasons should be left to future historians. Heroes like us should obey to our heart's desires, and charge to the battlefield with our boiling blood." He proclaimed it with sheer pride.

Saber furrowed her brows at the simple – mindedness of this Servant. This is rich for someone like her who believes in principles, honor and ideals. "That's something only kings will say."

Iskandar then snorted and ignored Saber's piercing glare. "So you say that my way of kingship is foreign to you? But then, it's natural for someone like you, who tried to separate this world in a black and white way, to not understand me."

Rider had ignited a spark in her, who clashed with her ideals. "This is what I desire. Even today, I-" Saber was about to continue her discourse on her chivalric beliefs when Rider cut her off effectively.

"No need to be so zealous, Saber." He then pointed at her left hand, at which Iskandar gave a hint to Saber.

"As Iskandar, I won't take advantage of your wound like others would. Settle things first with Lancer, then I will fight whoever will win between you two, whether it be Lancer or you." Saber cannot put up a reply to that, as she felt her strength wavering. She did not want to fight Rider for now, as he is the one who stomped Berserker in one blow.

"Then this is where we will part ways, King of Knights. Boy, do you have anything to command to me? Speak up." He lifted up the boy by the collar who formerly held on for his life, and now he saw him comically unconscious. "Sheesh, I wish he could man up a little." He quipped with a sigh. He then hoisted up his chariot, and accompanied by lightning, they flew away.

"So this is the Holy Grail War?" Irisviel mused as she saw those events. Heroes from every era had gathered. Five Servants appeared, or so she felt, as there was another one who she felt was watching from the sidelines, obviously making their appearance known to them. But for some reason, Magi and Servants, including Saber, had not noticed it. It reeks of an aura unknown to any other person but her. This is the only conclusion that she can arrive at. There is a Caster watching nearby.

But she dismissed her own thoughts first as she watched Saber's left arm. "Saber, your wound…"

Saber looked at it and sighed. "It hurts, I know. Unless I defeat Lancer, I cannot undo the curse in my left hand, thus serving as a disadvantage in my fights against other Servants." Irisviel reassured Saber with her words.

"Thank you Saber, for saving my life." Saber then said this in order for Irisviel to be relieved.

"This is the duty of a knight, Irisviel". She then looked up at the sky. Not one of the Servants is to be underestimated. But she will defeat them soundly and effectively, as she is the Knight of the Sword, the strongest of all the Classes. She then proclaimed proudly...

"This is the war…of the Holy Grail."

* * *

Meanwhile Kiritsugu prepared to pack his bags to go to the next location, when he felt something was nagging in the back of his mind. Pulling out his customized Thompson Contender singlehanded, and loading it with Springfield rifle bullet, he checked around the area to see if there are any Servants left, especially Assassin. He also fumbled his coat for the Calico sub – machine gun. His spine felt a chill as he felt a hand. Instinctively, he turned around and placed the barrel of the gun on the stranger's head. Kiritsugu was surprised to see a lady in elegant robes and long hair. But he steeled his facial features to hide his surprise.

"Who are you?" He inquired dangerously. He doesn't know if she witnessed the whole thing, but better be safe than never. He used prana to focus it on his eyes for analysis, and he found out that it's one of the creatures that he should never mess with. In all his years as a Magus Killer, of encountering Dead Apostles, heretic Magi and Sealing Designates, this is the first time that he encounters a creature similar to a Servant, only weaker than a regular one. The one that Magi call "spirits".

"I'm Kejoro, and I'm pleased to meet an assassin like you. I must commend you on your great reflexes." She smiled like nothing else matters. She knew that there's a gun to her forehead, yet, she didn't even bat an eyelid. Or that she's trying to hide her facial expressions, evident in that she will fail at it if the gun will be at her head for a little longer.

"Did you witness the whole scene?" He continued to inquire as if he did not notice anything. Kejoro replied with steel in her voice.

"Yes, I did see the whole scene. And I'm also a Master in this War." Pulling out her leather glove, she showed him the Command Seals on her left hand. That's enough proof for Kiritsugu to kill her without a second thought, but another thought made him even more curious, as to why a spirit like her is called out in this bloodfest.

"I don't see your Servant here. Really brave of you, but do you know that I could put the bullet in your head right now?" Kiritsugu asked her, knowing well that he doesn't have any weapons for killing spirits aside from his Origin Bullet. Unfortunately for him, the Springfield is loaded in his Contender instead of the Origin Bullet, so he must make a bluff.

"I am well aware of that…" Kejoro's smile was slowly faltering as Kiritsugu was about to pull the trigger.

"That is why I am here." Caster manifested as Kejoro was about to finish her sentence. Kiritsugu mentally cursed himself for doing a plan like this.

His situation was now even more threatening than ever, as two spirits gathered on him. _This is dangerous. I must get in contact with Maiya as soon as possible. But, the distance is too far from her. Before she will reach this, I would never see the morning daylight again. Maybe I should call on Saber to…_ He effectively cut off his thoughts on calling on Saber, as it will waste his Command Seals.

_No, I must do this the best way I can. She'll charge here like the foolhardy child knight she was, with an injury that will not heal to boot._ It was for the safety of the King of Knights after all, since she now made herself known in front of all the Servants. Only the likes of Assassin or Caster will not comprehend her greatness.

"Pleased to meet you, Emiya – san." She curtsied as she changed her outfit to Blue Witchcraft User's clothes, her default attire as a Servant, but she still hid her ears and tails as a precaution.

_Kimono? And how did she found out my name?_ He was lost in his thoughts when Caster finished his trail of thought.

"Surprised that I'm Japanese?" She giggled as Kiritsugu thought that she was playing with him, making his silent anger rise even more. But he kept it in check by using that energy to study her stats. He's not surprised at all that her Mana ranking has gone through the roof, making her a really formidable opponent in a serious spellcasting battle, along with her other stats that can compensate for some weak points. He also saw her Shapeshifting ability ranked A and her Witchcraft ability ranked EX. So he arrived at the conclusion that the Servant is a Caster, made even more dangerous as she came from Japanese roots and summoned in her own land of all things. If she was summoned to where her birthplace is, or where her dying place is, this will amplify his own worries even more about the survival rate of his own Servant.

Wait a minute, why would they give information in the first place? These data are crucial and advantageous in the Holy Grail War, yet they gave it away like they don't care about anything. To be sure, he concluded that they are not confronting him without a reason.

"It's a stand – off, huh?" Kejoro joked as Caster pouted.

"Looks like it was, Goshujin – sama. And I will give you a stern lecture after I'll save you from Mr. Gloomy Face." She spat out as she continued to walk forward. Kiritsugu tensed even further as he will really pull the trigger on the spirit. Darn the fact that the bullet that is loaded in his Thompson is a Springfield.

"Please rest your worries, Emiya Kiritsugu – san." Caster replied with the grace of a Yamato Nadeshiko, not even caring about Kejoro being threatened by that thing. Kiritsugu was almost caught off – guard by her calming words. "I am about to look for her when you already got her at point blank range to boot." She knew that thing, a gun, according to the Grail. Enables the user to kill or injure a person critically with less wielding skills and accurate targeting skills. In the hands of a formidable assassin, if fused with magical properties, it becomes a weapon exceeding Mystic Codes.

Kiritsugu is still lost, as ordinary Casters cannot give accurate information about the masters, right down to the letter of their names. But on second thought, this is one of the advantages that Kiritsugu will have with this Caster as his Servant. If only there is a rule of trade of Servants, he would gladly trade off his own foolhardy knight for the knowledgeable Caster, ending the Grail War within a span of four days at its fastest. To answer his doubts, he must ask for their reasons.

"Why are you here?" He inquired dangerously when he thought that Kejoro was within his grip. Unfortunately, Kejoro mustered up all her courage just in time to shift to spirit form and he saw her rematerializing in front of him, this time at a farther distance. He really should have pulled the trigger when he had a chance, even if it won't stick.

"Unfortunately, that is the answer that I can't give for now. We'll meet again to tell you our purpose, now that we have uncovered our own identities. Let us go, Kejoro – san." Then they dissipated from his presence, leaving Kiritsugu with even more questions than ever. No use for mulling over things in this place. The only place to mull things over would be at their rendezvous point, the Einzbern Mansion.

* * *

In an empty sewer, there were corpses of all kinds. Men and women of all ages were gathered in one place, some of them mercilessly put up as "artworks". In this sewer, a teenage boy and his "demon" was watching the whole battle between Servants.

"Amazing! Really amazing! Sir Bluebeard, it was not all a video game, is it?" Ryuunosuke uttered with glee as he saw the whole battle between Servants. A bloody battle between them is like watching an artwork in progress for them. But he noticed that Caster wasn't even enjoying the sight of it. To answer his questions, he called out to his "demon" while attending to his "artworks" consisting of mutilations of different kinds.

"This is what they call Heaven's Feel, huh? Danna, are you one of the people who will participate in this?" He still got no response from Mr. Bluebeard. He wondered what made the old man too quiet. To satisfy his curiosity further, he looked at him even more closely.

"Danna?" He saw that Caster is fixated on one lady, with features like she's from French or British origins. Then Caster turned his head towards Uryuu, with tears flowing from his eyes.

"She's back! She's back! The one that could change my very own destiny! The holy maiden, Jeanne, has come back from the dead!" He screamed in frantic laughter as he saw Saber, the one he thought was Jeanne d' Arc. Ryuunosuke Uryuu, the serial killer not been found by police until now, was still finishing another one of his "artwork" of mutilation when he saw his "demon" scream in delight.

"You mean her?" He looked at her at the crystal ball, and was slightly surprised at her features, as though he saw a foreigner.

"The Holy Grail must have heard my plea, and now she came back from the dead! The one that is cursed by both god and man has come back from the dead!" Caster muttered with manic delight as he "caressed" Saber from his mystical seer's ball. "The Grail already granted my wish, and now that she is here, I must meet her at all costs!" He screamed in utter delusional delight as he is really eager to meet the one who he thought is Jeanne d' Arc, the woman who changed the course of history of inequality, and the one who was burned on a stake for it, mistaking her ideals for witchcraft.

* * *

Footnotes:

**Danna** – Japanese for "old man" or "Sir"

**Jeanne d' Arc** – also called Joan of Arc, she is the one who led the French on the conquest during the Hundred Year's War.

**Blue Witchcraft - User's Clothes** (named in Fate/Extra CCC as the official name for her first attire in Fate/Extra) - an attire designed for Blue Witchcraft Users, in order to amplify their powers of Witchcraft. But since Caster restricted herself to normal Magic instead of Witchcraft, the clothes only serve as a power-up to her magic. (or at least, if my theory on Caster's restrictions on her magic is correct, as she uses talismans instead of simple hand waves and chants.)

EDIT (September 10, 2013): The Fourth Grail War lasted about a week in the Fate/Zero timeline, so I proceeded to make some minor adjustments.

**A/N:** At last, this chapter is finished (after watching Fate/kaleid liner: Prisma Illya…)! I think I ran out of ideas, so while I collect them, I might not update it within the month of August, up until September (I think) as there are some things to be taken care of in real life.

Please rate and review, no flames please.


	9. Interlude: Sitting on the Edge

**A/N:** Wow, 2000+ views, 8 reviews, 13 followers and 11 favorites! Arigatou gozaimasu! –bows down in deep gratitude-

I hope you enjoy the chapters so far.

_Italics_ for emphasis or thoughts

CAPITALS for when someone is inserting a word in English or for emphasis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Credits go to **Hiroshi Shiibashi** for **Nurarihyon no Mago** and **Gen Urobuchi and Type – Moon** for **Fate/Zero**

* * *

Chapter 9: Interlude: Sitting on the Edge

The Church is responsible for the happenings around Fuyuki City. You might say they will be like a cover – up to the events that took place. Most notably said cover – up will be about gas leaks, which will be published in tomorrow's newspaper, reported on television and heard on the AM radio. One of the men in charge of the cover – up is Kotomine Risei, the current judge for the Fourth Holy Grail War. And the other one in charge of it, and at the same time a watcher, is…

Kotomine Kirei, a man with brown eyes devoid of interest and an expression reminiscent of boredom. Yet he fulfills his task wilfully, in order for his teacher, Tohsaka Tokiomi, to win in the Grail War. After he cuts off Assassin's shared perception, here he is right now; answering phone calls and directing the men responsible for the cover – ups left and right to ensure that the events that happened will not be reported. One witness alone is enough to alarm the Church and Mage's Association alike, since this ritual has threatened the secrecy of Magi many times.

As he goes over what transpired in the war, he knew that for them to win they have to eliminate Berserker. It seems that Lancer is their only logical choice for Gae Dearg's property of cancellation of Magic. Other Servants have proclaimed their identities outright, which simplifies matters as they now only need to know the name of their Noble Phantasm and how strong those Phantasms were. Saber will be at her disadvantage the most since she has a wound that will not heal due to Gae Buidhe. Now they'll just have to wait for them to eliminate each other before they decide to put Archer in the final stage.

While he was still deep in his thoughts, the female Assassin with long purple hair tied in a ponytail has manifested from the shadows. Kirei knew that Assassin will not appear like that without a reason.

"Master, I found this while I'm searching for the area." She showed him a dead bat with a miniature CCTV camera. This one was still fresh from the kill, judging by the warm body of the bat.

It seems to Kotomine Kirei that someone doubts the neutrality of the Church. At any rate, this will pose a danger to the alliance of Tohsaka and Kotomine being exposed. Only one man comes to his mind that will doubt the neutrality, and for some reason he felt his blood boil. Is it from excitement? Anger? Fear? Only one man will answer his questions, the one whom he thought was the same as himself.

_Emiya…Kiritsugu._ He thought about him with great fervor, but different from his usual zealous chases around heretic Magi and Sealing Designates.

* * *

In a dark alley, Matou Kariya limped his way towards his home. Berserker's a monster when it comes to absorption of prana. Once he is let out of the chains, there is no stopping him, not even his Master. But then again, it is to be expected of the Berserker class. Only one thought comforted him from his agony of having the worms act as Magic Circuits to his body:

_Sakura..._

He only wanted Sakura's freedom, but he cannot tell Aoi that Zouken had violated her body through his "education". But this is not the right moment to contemplate on his future plans. Right now, he must find a way to replenish his lost prana reserves.

Fortunately, he saw a fountain. To others, it was an ordinary sewer manhole, but to him, it's a refreshing fountain of prana just waiting to be absorbed. He opened the heavy steel lid for about a whole hour, and inhaled the leaking prana. Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, he closed the lid afterwards and he went home still limping with only one thought playing like a soft melody inside his head.

_Wait for me, Sakura. I'll bring you home safe and sound._

If only he knew what was inside that manhole, then he will not dare to inhale it, much less take a whiff of it. For inside that hole are countless lives flowing and sacrificed needlessly for the sake of someone's "masterpiece" that rivals that of famous artists like Leonardo da Vinci or Michelangelo.

* * *

Upon arriving at their location provided by Nurarihyon, Kejoro decided to take a bath first, while Caster placed a Bounded Field around the area. She really needed a relaxing activity if she wants to think things through. She thought about the Servants that they saw: Archer, Berserker, Rider, Lancer, Saber and Assassin. After she dried herself with a towel, changed in her human clothes, perfuming herself and getting out of the bathroom, Caster had slapped Kejoro comically many times in the face for such an idiotic move. If this war is a chess game, they will be out in one move. Thankfully, Emiya Kiritsugu did not pull the trigger on them…yet. Caster is really sure of his personality. The next time that he sees them, they will turn into Swiss cheese courtesy of his Calico sub-machine gun model.

"Be thankful that my slaps still has no prana. The next time that you do that, I'll charge this one with flames to slowly burn your face." Caster reprimanded Kejoro harshly. Kejoro just rubbed her face to ease the painful slaps that she received from that fox lady as soon as she was out of the bathroom.

"I trust him that he will not shoot me. Besides, even though that gun is lethal, we can disappear at will." She replied as she dried her hair. Caster just heaved a silent sigh.

"Yeah, right, while we don't know if the bullet loaded in it, or worse, the gun itself, is a Mystic Code or not. Unless we find out what his weapon is that made him the famous Magus Killer, we will be like meat hanging in the air, waiting to be devoured by a snake." Caster mused at the situation.

Kejoro "applauded" Caster's "wise words from a goddess". But then again, she's right. Unless they found out what his Mystic Code is, they were only waiting to be slaughtered by others.

"So, what's the next plan of action, Goshujin - sama?" She addressed Kejoro as coldly and as formal as possible after that incident that Kejoro placed herself into. "We only know that she is King Arthur, King…or should I say Queen of Knights?"

Kejoro was snapped out of her thoughts when she mentioned about King Arthur being a Queen. "Hold that thought, Caster. I realized just now that King Arthur is a lady." To which she earned an almost skull breaking fist putdown courtesy of a comically enraged Caster.

"Did you only realize that just now?" Caster followed it up with successive finger jabs through her chest on her every word to emphasize her point before landing her final finger jab on her forehead. "And I thought you were good at formulating plans."

"But we are not sure of her identity unless she reveals her Noble Phantasm. Am I stealing your line now, Caster?" Kejoro still attended to her sore injury which could cost anybody an instant death. Caster calmed down instantly the moment she realized what Kejoro was talking about.

"You do have a point, Kejoro – san. We can't depend on rumors and firsthand accounts unless we have the real deal." Caster mused. "Casting plans aside; do you want me to craft a Mystic Code for you?"

"My weapons are enough for melee combat. But what about your weapons, Caster?" She asked with great concern towards her Servant. Caster waved off Kejoro's worries with one hand.

"No need to worry about that, Kejoro – san. Though I need a few additional weapons to my set." She mused, looking for a different weapon aside from her Dirks.

"Such as…what?" Kejoro asked her with a tinge of curiosity mixed with the right amount of dripping cynical tone. Caster class Servants are the best when it comes to casting spells, but it seems that Caster is avoiding her class designation entirely. Kejoro already warned her that they will have to go all out if they want their mission to be complete, but it seems that she is still hesitant about her powers. Shapeshifting is one thing, but avoiding offensive magic altogether is rather disturbing.

"Ano, a metal stick?" It was Caster's turn to be an idiot. To which she was rewarded by a big umbrella over her head.

"Ow! That one hurt!" It was now Caster's turn to attend to her injury, complete with comical tears. But as she saw the umbrella, she was now filled with indescribable joy.

"Found what you're looking for?" Kejoro asked, still in her cynical tone. Caster grinned as she saw that paradise and engulfed her umbrella in flames with her single chant and a talisman, leaving only the metals in place as the flames died down.

Kejoro fanned down the flames in a frantic attempt to still save the umbrella. "What was that for?!" she exclaimed in disappointment that the prized umbrella that she bought turned into a good – for – nothing metal stick.

"Just because." She skipped towards the metal stick, closed it so that the metal sticks from the umbrella will not harm anybody else, and hugged it in glee before skipping back to create an area designed for crafting her own talismans. Even though she will have a hard time creating an area for crafting due to her Area Creation rank C, at least she saw in her eyes the glee of someone who wanted to try something outside her comfort zone for a change. She then decided that it will be on Caster's time that she will reveal her true powers.

But for now, she may have to ask some help from a friend of theirs. She took her mobile phone out of the bag, and after finding what she is looking for in the list of contacts, she entered the number and waited for someone to answer.

* * *

Tohsaka Tokiomi is not amused, not in the slightest, of many things going horribly wrong with this war. It was only supposed to be an elegant ritual in order for him to reach the Root, more specifically the Akashic Records, through the Third Magic. Seven Servants are needed in order to fill up the Grail. The Command Seals are there for the sole purpose of letting the last Servant commit suicide. It is supposed to be as simple as that. He trusted Gilgamesh well enough for him not to know about the innermost secret of this War. Even if Gilgamesh is the reputed King of Heroes, he is still a Servant, not meant to remain in this world, and meant as such to be used as a tool for his advancing development in the Craft. He also trusts Kirei to keep that secret to himself, as he knew that he is only an apprentice and does not care about the ritual itself, as long as it does not endanger the citizens living in Fuyuki.

But some things that are not meant to happen have occurred. For one, there is the issue of having eight Servants, which is a big issue for the Mage's Association and the Church itself. The ritual itself will prove to be a real danger to the citizens until the discrepancy was solved. The closest thing they got from the records of the last war was with the Einzberns' tampering of the Class System, which resulted in Avenger instead of Berserker. But he saw that there is no record of the after – effects. If only he knew of it, he would have abandoned the ritual altogether. Also, two sides of Saber have been summoned by the Edelfelt sisters, reputed to be as famous as the founders of the Heaven's Feel ritual itself.

For another thing, the extra Servant is a Caster. Good thing she is only a Caster – class servant, but something about her made him reconsider his opinion of the Caster – classes in general. If he is to research every book possible in his house for Caster class legends, he only narrowed down to one person. That person is Scathach, the famous immortal from Irish legends. She can be a Caster and a warrior at the same time, given that she is Cu Chulainn's lecturer when it comes to casting runes faster than any other modern Magus while fusing it with her own combat ability at the same time.

But based on Kirei's descriptions, she is not that person. A pair of fox ears and a fox tail meant something entirely different for him, and that one awakened his suspicions. So he took the time to search some information in the public library, which he detests the most since it's not elegant for a gentleman like him to be in a public library. But it is the only lead that he had, so he had no other choice but to go there. If he wants to identify her, he must not depend on the books on his home, since all of those books mainly held the topic of Western legends. And almost all of the Servants that he saw were Western and he can recall them at one glance. He is glad that he will not stay there for long, since he found out what he is looking for, but at the same time feeling a dread washing over him the moment he laid eyes on a Japanese mythology booklet. He quickly skimmed it, and he found one name that he felt dread on…

_Tamamo – no – mae_.

The fox lady with nine slender tails, one of the facets of Amaterasu, sentenced to death by an emperor due to the onmyouji's reveal on her being a fox spirit. She has slain tens of thousands of warriors with her spells. But at the second encounter, to which she pleaded to the people instead of killing them, an enchanted arrow found its target to her head.

After her death, many say that she turned into a killing stone, capable of poisoning animals, humans and plants alike. One priest intervened, shattered, and scattered the stone to three locations. In a way, she can be compared to Medea, the former princess of Colchis turned into a Witch of Betrayal from Greek legends. But she is different from her in some ways.

For one, she is a faithful wife. Although she is widowed, it is by the emperor's death. And she still longs for the emperor's love. For another thing, she pleaded with the people in the second encounter instead of living in a life full of lies, deceit and betrayals. The last one that made her different from Medea is this tidbit of information guaranteed to confirm his suspicions and fears:

While Medea is a human who was used by the gods and goddesses, Tamamo – no – mae is a goddess who let herself be used by man and was killed because of it. All because of her curiosity for humans, treated by the gods, Tamamo – no – mae included, as mere insects, or, permitted by Gilgamesh to use the analogy of the King of Heroes, "mongrels", serving her.

To experience what is like to serve the people. To experience what is like to love. And to experience what is like to be human. Misukume, her human name, lost all of her identity as a goddess. All for the sake of her love for her people.

Now she has a chance to serve her own people again by being summoned in a Western Ritual, this time no hiding of her own status as a goddess, and worse summoned in her land of all things being considered by a newcomer Master in this war. If this newcomer only knew how much potential she had.

He indulged himself for a short while, gritting his teeth silently and clenching his fist, unbefitting for a Tohsaka, before returning the booklet to its place. He then walked as briskly as possible to the black Mercedes car, and he entered there and motioned for the driver to take him home immediately. He used the minutes in his car to ponder his thoughts about the last piece: Saber's Master.

Initially, he thought that Emiya Kiritsugu serves as support for the Einzberns, since the Einzbern homunculus, Irisviel, went out with Saber as her Servant. But then again, no Magi will ever appear in public, especially in a war like this. This increased his doubts all the more on who's the real Master of Saber. Is it the Grail, who can have limitless Command Seals at her beck and call? Or is it the assassin who disguises as a support? Either way, this made him perplexed to no end.

As he entered the house, Archer was there, holding a feral smile.

"I noticed that you have found something interesting, Tokiomi." He mused as he stirred his wine in his golden goblet with one hand. Trust the King of Heroes to put more salt in the wound and more fuel to an already explosive forest. This young Servant is really keen when someone found information. He can use that information to stir up someone's anger solely for the King's entertainment. But for now, this will have to do.

"None that you might trouble yourself into, my King." He politely bowed after he entered their quarters.

"I see." He flatly replied. It seems that the King of Heroes knew how to wait until an opportune time came. But it will be best not to make him wait for too long, as he also knew that the King of Heroes will be bored by the time he commanded the Servant to actually fight.

"I will still serve you as your lion, but don't dare to spoil my entertainment again, Tohsaka Tokiomi." It is a sign that he is getting bored of all the waiting. He must appease the King of Heroes a little longer by showing him around Fuyuki, not knowing that the King of Heroes had indulged himself in the exploration of the whole city while he was gone.

"Your command will be done, my king." He still politely bowed, but he gritted his teeth silently, hoping that Gilgamesh will not hear it. Or else it will be mistaken as an act of displeasure towards his Servant.

As Archer had put it, a bored king is an extremely dangerous one indeed.

* * *

On the other side of the country, Tokyo, the 28th Heir has been pacing up and down since the day that she heard from her friend that one of his comrades is participating in the Holy Grail War. She made a research on the archives of their country and found nothing about that war, especially the shrine on the Ryuudou Temple, which is supposed to be an open gate for the onmyouji and youkai alike. The whole archive on Fuyuki is a clean slate when it comes to those wars. But then again, so does Misaki and Mifune city, who have different situations on their own too, all related to the paranormal and both have clean slates too.

Back to Fuyuki, onmyouji were supposed to be notified of this, as this war is repeated three times in their country. But for some reason, neither youkai nor onmyouji were there to provide an inkling of information at least about that war, except for suspicious gas leaks as reported on newspapers. So where will she get that information? A phone call from nowhere?

As soon as she thought about that, their phone rang noisily, and she promptly reacted to it by dropping her small case full of shikigamis by accident. As she ran towards the phone, she saw in the caller ID that it is only registered as a number. Maybe it's a prank caller from the other side. Either case, she hastily reached for the phone, and answered the phone as nicely as possible.

"This is Keikain Yura speaking…" She answered in a tone reminiscent of a refreshing liquid down to a dry throat.

* * *

**Footnotes: **

**Misukume or Mizukume** (however you spell it, the latter is Fate/Extra's spelling of it by the way) – human name of Tamamo no Mae

**Area Creation** – enables the user to create a field specifically for powering up weapons and/or enhancing talismans. Caster's rank on this is rank C. Combined with her disposition inappropriate for this skill, she can have some difficulty in creating a small area, maybe it will take her about 2 – 4 hours at best.

**Misaki City** – this is the setting for the visual eroge novel Tsukihime by Kinoko Nasu. You can ask me for details in the PM.

**Mifune City** – this is the setting for the light novel series Kara no Kyoukai. For details, refer to above.

A/N: I think this will be considered as a cliffhanger for the moment, as they go over their plans, especially Emiya Kiritsugu's plans.

Please rate and review. XD


End file.
